A visit to the Mystery Shack
by Jaroberts251
Summary: Hey everyone my name is Jaroberts251 and I've come to bring you a story I been dying to write. Dipper had invited a friend he meet on the internet and what if it turned out to be the one and only Steven Universe. Read as they spend a week together a having funny moment, drama, romantic, with secret revealed, challenges to face. DxC or DxP , SxM Not very good with summary.
1. Chapter 1

A visit to the Mystery Shack

251

Chapter one

Hey everybody it your main man Jaroberts251 and this my new story it a crossover of Steven universe and Gravity falls. I would talk more about it but I want to get on with the story. So here I go and I hope you enjoy it.

At The Mystery Shack….

Dipper was busy typing on the computer while looking through Journal 3 when his twin sister, Mable came walking in the room.

"Hay Dipper whatcha doing." She said, catching his attention.

He turn around in his chair to face her as he replied, "oh hey Mable. I'm doing nothing just having a chat with this person I've met on the internet he or she and I have a lot in common dealing with magic I'm making the person a close friend of mine."

Mable show a face of disbelief as she said, "look dipper it's obviously this person is making you think his has been in a situation with magic just so they can make fun of you. Listen this person is just taking you for a ride that will embarrass you."

"No Mable I think you're wrong, I just think you're just jealous that I made a new friend and I'll prove it the person code name is Crystal universe79. So I'm going to invite him over and if the person accept I win." He said.

"But if he don't that means I win and you got delete your account to save yourself from being made a fool of deal." She replied.

"Deal."

They sealed the deal with a friendly handshake. Then dipper turned around his computer and began typing a letter.

Dear Crystal Universe79,

It is Mystery falls229 I'm sending you a message to see if you would like to come for a visit and we can hang out like friends for a week. If you're interested I certainly staying in Gravity falls, Oregon with my twin sister, Mable, and uncle, Stan, in his house that he turned into a gift shop for things of mystery even with some of the stuff being totally fake. Hope you accept my invitation.

From, Mystery falls229

'Alright the invitation is all written, but I'm worried what if Mable is telling the truth. No I got to be more confident in myself.' Dipper through, then pressing the send button.

(Now let move to Beach city)

Steven universe was sitting on his bed with a laptop in his lap as pearl came up to his room and found him awake.

"Steven, what are you doing up at this time and what is that?" she asked.

"Oh hay pearl, Connie taught me how to use this thing called, the Internet, and this is a laptop it how you get to the internet." Steven replied, then the laptop started to vibrate.

"Aww! It move." Pearl scream, getting into battle position.

"Chill, pearl the vibration means I'm getting an email." Steven said, trying to calm down pearl.

"But the mailman doesn't come at this time of the day." She said, confused.

"No pearl, I've made me an account on this website where you can chat and send message to people around the world and digital, but right now I've only two friends; Connie & this person, who call themselves, Mystery falls229."

"So, what do you guys do on these 'website'?" Pearl asked.

"Well for me and him we talk about all the magic & other stuff that comes into our lives and that just about what we talk about. And speaking of what we talk about I better read that message he sent me." Steven said, then opening the email and reading the message.

After a few minutes of reading the message he asked, "Oh hay pearl can I go to Gravity falls to visit my friend, Mystery falls229 for a week?"

"I don't know Steven a week seems a long time and he lives far away I don't think I'll feel comfortable leaving you alone with stranger." Pearl replied, worried.

"Don't worry pearl have you forgot I'm able to control my mom's shield I've shown you that I can take care of myself, please." Steven said, as he giving pearl the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh fine but I suggest you take a communicator so you can keep in contact with us." Pearl sighed, accepting defeat.

"Great thank, pearl I better tell him the good news." Steven cheered with excitement, then begin typing on the laptop.

Dear Mystery fall299,

I've talk it over with my guardians and they agreed to let me come visit I'll be there tomorrow night so it give you some time to prepare.

-Crystal universe79

Steven press the send button.

(Back to the Mystery shack)

Dipper and Mable were waiting for a replied.

"See I was rig-." Mable beginning, then the computer vibrated which interrupted her.

Dipper check it and found that it was from Crystal universe and began to read it. As he read it caused him to form a smile on his face. After he finished reading he turned his attention back to Mable as he said, "look Mable he replied and he agreed to visit for the week in your face so I win."

Then Mable look to the computer to read the message then replied, " congratulation dipper but I can Imagine him now nerdy, wearing dorky glasses, suspender, writs all over his face, clumsy, doesn't have a sense of humor, and runny nose. Hay you two were made to be friends."

"I don't care you can say whatever you want you're just mad that I for once came out on top. Now if you excuse me I've got to tell Grunkle Stan so we can prepare for him or her." Dipper said, logging off the computer and walking out of the room.

(Next day with Steven)…

Today Steven was standing on the warp pad with his cheeseburger backpack strap to his shoulders and a pink suitcase by his side.

"Alright gems I ready to go I hope you'll do fine without me being around for a couple of days." He said to the three gems standing in front of him.

"Steven…I hope… have a… good time… and take care of…. Yourself." Pearl said, then bursting into tears.

"Aw. Don't worry pearl I be fine and if Connie stop by tell her that I went to visit a friend in a different city for a week." Steven said.

"Don't worry we will, Steven." A short purple figure with long light purple hair.

"Thank you, Amethyst." He replied.

"Steven we trust that you'll be safe and we want to keep your guard up." A tall red figured with a perfectly squared head said, walking up to Steven.

"I will Garnet you don't need to worry about that. Well bye you guys."

Then the warp pad surrounded him in an ultraviolet glow as start to levitate. Next, he was teleported through the bright light.

(Somewhere else…)

Another warp pad started to glow. As the light faded Steven was standing there.

"Okay now this is Gravity fall, Oregon great now all I've got to do is find the Mystery shack and I'll find who, 'Mystery falls229', is." Steven said. Then he grab his suitcase and started walking into town.

End of chapter one

Well there you have it the first chapter of 'A visit to the Mystery Shack' I hope you enjoy it. It good to be back into action. Rate & Review. Jaroberts251 signing off


	2. Chapter 2

A Visit to the Mystery Shack

251

Chapter two

 **Hey was up everybody it the hosted with the most, Jaroberts251. I know what your think how could you write two chapter in one day, well let me answer that if you've read my profile it says I've been writing down each chapter of this story and many of my future projects, but enough about me let move on with the story.**

(Back where we left off with Steven…)

Steven was walk through town as he look around at all the building and sites as he began to think, 'man out of all these places how can I tell which one is The Mystery Shack.'

Without Steven paying attention, he bump into something which caused him to fall flat on his butt.

"Ow I wonder what I hit." He said, then looking up to see a chubby man with teeth that resemble a gopher wear a green t-shirt with a big Question mark on it, along with gray hat.

"Hey dude you got to watch where you going or thing like this are going to continue to happen a lot." The dude said holding his hand out offering to help Steven up.

Steven took the help up and made it back to his feet, then began dusting himself off as he said, "I'm sorry man, but I'm having some trouble find this places."

"Tell me about it maybe I can help you find this place." The man offered.

"Alright, as you can tell I'm not from around here, I'm from this place called, Beach city, and over the internet I made a friend, who is certainly staying here and they invited me here to stay for the week now I'm looking for a place called The Mystery Shack and I'-." Steven said, then been interrupted by the guy.

"What did you just say Mystery Shack?" he asked.

"Yes. Why you know the place?" Steven replied.

"Even better than that I so happen to work there I'll show you where it is."

"Thank you mister-." Steven started but was interrupted by the man saying, "There is no need for brand name just call me, Soos."

"Well, Soos my name, Steven." Steven replied.

"Alright let's get going before nightfall cause lots of weird things happens after dark." Soos said, then started walking off with Steven following behind him.

While they walk through town and into the forest. Soos start a conversation with Steven, who was walking behind him.

"So Steven back at beach city, who do you live with?" he asked.

"Well back home I live with three of my mom closest friends." Steven replied.

"What happen to your parents?" Soos asked.

"My dad own a carwash but he lives in his van I still see him." He replied.

"But what about your mom, what happened to her?" Soos asked.

"That personal I don't feel like talking about that."

"Oh I get it and I feel your pain, see I live with my grandma and I don't know anything about my mom or my dad I don't feel like talking about them either."

With that the two continued to walk as a silence took over once again.

An hour later…

Both Soos and Steven arrive at an old Shack House with the words, 'Mystery Shack' written on the top of it. Steven walk to the front door before he opened the door he placed his bag on the porch, which confused Soos.

"Hay, Steven why you placing your bags here?" he asked.

"Before I go in as their guess I want to see how they treat me if they think I was a normal customer." Steven replied, as he placed a cap over here his head.

Then opened the door began walking around browsing at all the stuff.

 **(Mable's P.O.V)**

I headed down stair to the gift shop. As I made it to the shop there I saw a boy about me and dipper age was moving around gazing he sight at all the stuff Grunkle Stan made on his own free time. Then I heart started to beep faster once I saw his face. It was smooth with a smile that can brighten up a room. I know one thing I got to know his name.

Then I began walking towards him as I got close that when he turned face toward my directions and he saw me and I got nervous. So I said the first thing that came to mind that didn't make me feel like a weirdo, "hay I'm Mable Pines." The moment I said that I can see a smile form on his lips.

"Oh hay nice to meet you, Mable. My name is Steven Universe." He replied.

As I heard that his voice cause me shiver in nervousness cause the sound of his voice where like angels singing in my ear. With that I took off running cause I didn't want to do something to make me look like a fool in front of Steven.

 **(Nobody P.O.V)**

Steven stood there in confusion as to what just happen, but he just shrugged it off and head to the register where he found a sad boy his age that look like the girl that ran off from him a few minutes ago.

"Hey man what wrong why you sad?" Steven asked.

"Oh it nothing it just a friend I had invited hadn't show up yet and I'm beginning to think they lied to me." He said.

'So it was him who invited me here' Steven thought.

"Hay don't worried man, I'm sure they'll be here their probably just running late." Steven said, trying to cheer the kid up, "don't worry Mystery fall229 it'll be alright."

"Actually, my name is dipper, but wait how did know wait… Crystal universe79." He said.

Then Steven's face turn to a smirk then he open the front door and got both bags that he brought off the porch.

"Awesome it great to meet you in real life Crystal universe79." Dipper said with excitement.

"Dipper, you don't have to call my code name my real name is Steven universe." He said.

"Come on man, I have to introduce you to my family come on follow me upstairs to my room." Dipper said with enthusiasms.

"Alright." Steven said, then grabbing his bags and following Dipper, who took off running up a flight of stairs.

When they got to Dipper's room, Steven found that Dipper had two beds and he looked closer to see someone was laying in it as well.

"Hay dipper, who's that?" Steven said, pointing over to the bed.

"Oh that just my sister, I'm go get so I can introduces you to her." Dipper said, then walk over to the bed, "hey, sis I have someone I like to introduce you to."

"Who?" She asked, not facing him.

"Turn over my way and you'll see." Dipper recommended.

So Mable did what she was asked of and turned to face him, then she look to Steven, who was standing behind Dipper and immediately begin to blush.

"Mable, I would like introduce you to St-." Dipper said then being interrupted by Mable.

"Steven." Mable said in shock.

"Mable." Steven said, also being in shock.

"Wait, Steven how do you know my sister?" Dipper asked, as he made it over to them.

"Don't worry man when I was exploring around the Mystery Shack earlier I had a feeling I was being watch and I turned my head and there she, but must've been allergic to something cause her cheek were glowing bright red." Steven said, which unknowingly caused Mable to blush of embarrassment.

"Alright Steven since you've finally made it let go introduces you to our Grunkle Stan come on." Dipper said, then walking out door.

"Hay wait for me!" Steven yelled, running after dipper leaving Mable behind.

 **(With Stan)**

Stan was walking around the house as he said, "Hay, where are those kids? Dipper was supposed to manning the register and Mable was supposed to be tricking people into buying more merchandise. Then he made it to the stairs where he saw Dipper and a kid, who was not Mable coming down.

"Dipper, how many times I got to tell you not to being people into the home section of the Shack?" Stan asked.

"But Grunkle Stan this is Steven, he the person I told you about so we be ready for." He replied.

"Oh you were serious about that. Well nice to meet you, Steven it not very often that I meet one of my nephew's friends because he doesn't have that many I know of." Stan said to Steven.

"Nice to meet you too Stan." Steven replied.

Then Stan turned his attention back to dipper as he asked, "Dipper, where is your sister?"

Dipper look behind him and notice that Mable was missing as he replied, "we must left her behind in the room, why do you need her or something Grunkle Stan?"

"Never mined I'm going to close up shop now. You help get Steven settle in and go straight to bed you two." He told them

"Yes, Grunkle Stan." Dipper replied.

"Sure can do." Steven added.

With that Stan walk off leaving the two boys alone to gather Steven's bags and walked back up to the twin's room, where they found a sleeping Mable laying on her bed.

"She was asleep already?" dipper said, in confusion.

"Dipper, she must have been very tired that she decided to get some sleep. Now let's unpacking my stuff so we can go sleep." Steven said, then placing some of cloth in the spare dresser.

"But Steven, I have so many question like about you, and where you from like, and what type of magic do you have to go through." He said, with disappointment.

"Dipper, I'll be here all week so I'll have plenty of time to answer your question, but I had a long day so I feel like getting something shut eye alright, man." Steven replied.

"Okay, goodnight Steven." Dipper said, then get into bed.

"Night Dipper." Steven said laying down on the spare mattress they lay down for him.

With that they went to sleep for the night.

Well there you go I reedit chapter two so the whole thing makes since. Steven and the pines family had this will be the beginning of their amazing adventure. So rate and review. Jaroberts251 signing out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A visit to the Mystery Shack**

 **251**

 **Chapter three**

 _ **Hey to all my fan and followers it's me, Jaroberts251 and I'm here to bring you another chapter. In this chapter Steven and the twins have a run in with Robbie and his crew. How will they handle it the situation. At the end Steven will be visited by a familiar Demon. Now on with the story.**_

 _ **The Next day…**_

Mable awoke up, then hope out of bed and walk down stairs to the kitchen as he begin to remember everything that happened yesterday. When he made it to the kitchen he found Dipper sitting at the table reading, Journal 3.

"Morning Dipper." She said, walking over and taking a seat next to him.

"Morning, Mable." He replied, not looking up from the Journal.

"Hey Dipper, I had this weird dream and you were in it."

Dipper sighed, then close the book and turned to face her as he asked, "okay Mable, what so weird about your dream this time."

"Well, the person, you've invited a couple of days ago show up yesterday and they turned out to be a boy named, Steven, and he was the complete opposite of what I thought he would be."

As Dipper gave her a look that made him think she must be crazy or something, Steven came into the room carrying, a plate of waffle covered in maple syrup, popcorn, whip cream, and a Strawberry on top. Then took a seat at the table along with twins.

"So you are real." Mable said with excitement.

"Of course I'm real. Why wouldn't I be real?" Steven asked, in confusion

"Don't mine her man." Dipper said, then seeing what on the plates Steven brought with him, "by the way what is that you brought to the table with you?"

"Oh this is what I call, 'the together breakfast', and since we're having breakfast together I thought we could eat it together cause you know it the name." Steven answered.

"Alright I'll try some." Mable said.

"Hay, I will to because you are my friends and it not every day that I try something new like this." Dipper added.

"Thanks guys." Steven said, happily as he cut the together breakfast into three equal pieces.

The twins took theirs's pieces and on theirs's own separate plates and began eating. As they tasted it they were amazed at how delicious it was. When they finished eating Dipper turned to Steven and asked, "Steven, I you didn't come up with this on the spot you must have eat this before?"

"Well to be honesty this was my second time making it, but this is my first time eating as well as the two of you." Steven replied.

"How could that be?" Mable asked, with confession.

"Let just say some bad magic got into my last one and I today I decided to give it another chance with my new friends." Steven said, then getting up from his chair, "come dipper."

Dipper got off his chair and started walking off with Steven, when Mable asked, "Hay, where are you guys going?"

"Well today, Dipper was going to show me around Gravity falls." Said Steven, who stop to answer that question.

"Hay I want to come along." She said, hopping off her chair.

"Alright, you can come now let go." Dipper said.

With that Steven and the twins left the shack.

 **(A few minutes later in town…)**

Steven was walking around Gravity falls as Dipper explaining everything to him.

"This is Gravity falls, the most **Mysterious** place in the United states." Dipper said.

"Well for me, Beach city is more magical than mysterious, but your town interest me because of the mystery." Steven replied.

"You know Steven beside of all the mystery. Gravity falls can also be a romantic place to come to." Mable said, moving a little closer to Steven.

"Uh… thanks for the information Mable." He replied, then getting little bored with the tour, "hay Dipper have you got any place where you just go to hang out."

"Unfortunately, Steven we don't hang out much in difference places besides the Shack." Dipper replied.

"Hay, what is that?" Steven asked, pointing to the left.

Dipper look to where to Steven was pointing and said, "oh that the junkyard I recommend you do go in there."

"Why is something dangerous with it?" Steven asked.

"Not like that there is this crew lead by this jerk name, Robbie and they hang out in there wrecking stuff and playing pranks on other people." He answered.

"Let go explore it." Steven said.

"What didn't you just hear me?" Dipper asked, almost yelling.

"Dipper, you got to live life to the fullest and sometime do the opposite of what you're told to or what you tell yourself to do." Steven said.

"I don't know." Dipper question scratching the back of his head.

"You can stay and think about that and if you need me I'll be exploring the junkyard if you'll excuse." Steven said, then running off into the junkyard.

Dipper turn to Mable, who walk up beside him and said, "You know he right you do live your life a little stuffy sometime try losing up a bit."

With that Mable took off running into the junkyard after Steven.

"Maybe they're right. Alright time to loosen up." Dipper said, then running into the junkyard.

 **(Ten minutes later…)**

As ran he finally caught up with Mable, who was looking around for something.

"Mable, what are you looking for?" He asked.

"I can't find Steven." She said, worried.

"Alright, Mable lets go around together and look for him." Dipper suggested.

"Okay." She agreed.

With they headed deeper in to the junkyard with Dipper taking the lead.

 **Let go to Steven…**

He continued to walk through the junkyard looking at all the stuff people had thrown away. Since he wasn't looking where he was going (again) he bump into something and fell on his butt.

"Man, I should've followed the advice that Soos gave me yesterday." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Then Steven look up to see a tall teen age boy with black hair wearing a long sleeve zip up jacket with a bleeding red heart with stiches running across, navy-blue cargo pants, and on each hand fingerless gloves.

"Oh sorry sir." Steven said.

"Little kid don't every call me, 'sir', my name, Robbie and you're on my turf." The boy said.

'So this is Robbie, Dipper warned me about I might want to have a little fun with him.'

"Well I'm sorry Robbie, I walking through town and I found you turf very interesting so I came in not caring who ran this place." Steven said, smartly.

"You've got some guts to stand up to me, little kid so let me show you to my crew hang out and see if you can become part one of us." Robbie said.

"Alright, until I regroup with my friends I got nothing better to do so let go or whatever." Steven replied, uncaring.

"I'm being to like you kid." Robbie said, picking Steven up by his back collar and walking off.

 **(With Dipper and Mable…)**

The twins was running around the junkyard looking for Steven.

"Hay Steven, where are you?!" Mable yelled.

"Steven!" Dipper yelled.

"Aaaaah!" a voice yell in the distance.

When the twins heard the voice the immediately ran into the direction that they heard the yell came from.

 **(A few minutes later…)**

They arrive at the central part of the junkyard where they found five figure surrounded in a circle something.

"Dipper let ask them if they seem Steven." Mable suggested.

"Hey guys have seen a friend of ours." Dipper said attracting attention of one of the figure.

"Dipper! Mable! You guys got to check out kid that Robbie had found, he is pretty cool." The figure said.

"Sure Wendy, come on Mable let go over and watch." Dipper said, grabbing Mable's sleeve and pull her over to the crowd.

"But dipper, what about Steven?" Mable asked.

"Mable, we've been searching for Steven for over an hour and I think it time for us take a little break don't you think." He replied.

When they made it over to the crowd they saw Steven, in a soda drinking contest against one of their crew member. But when they saw him look difference. First, wore a black sleeveless alter top with a hood. Second, the jeans he wore hand whole around his knees. Finally, his sandal were replaced with black boots and he had a red star drawn on the right side of face.

"STEVEN!" They yelled in unison.

"How do you'll know this kid?" Wendy asked.

"I met him over the internet and decided to invite him all the way from his hometown." Dipper replied.

Next, the person that Steven was in competition with had fainted from drinking too much soda. Steven finished his last soda and smash it over his head. Robbie walk over to Steven and raise his hand said, "Winner." Then Steven let out a loud burp that echo throughout the junkyard which made the gang cheer louder.

"Yay, Dipper and Mable. Sorry I left you guys, but I wanted to explore this junkyard to see if I can find that crew you told me about, Dipper." Steven said.

The twins ignore everything he said because they were to focus on Steven's attire.

"Um… Steven, why are you from dress like that?" Mable asked, pointed to new outfit.

"Oh this, Robbie said I was the most awesome, little kid that he hung out with so he gave me a new change of clothes and a nickname, 'S', so I'm now part of the gang now." Steven replied.

"So can you tell us how this all started." Dipper commanded.

"Okay, well it all started like this." Steven began

 _ **-Flashback-**_

Robbie and Steven arrived at the center of junkyard where they found of junkyard where they found nothing there.

"So Robbie, where your gang cause I'm looking around and I don't see anybody." Steven said, still acting smart.

Then Robbie made aloud banging sound on a broken down car. Next, all of sudden five shadowy figure came out parts of the hang out. One was a Goth like girl with a purple hoodie, who remained texting on her phone. Two boys, who came out at the exact same; one had blonde hair and a redshirt, while the other wore a cap and a black shirt. Then a short chubby boy with a yellow shirt and red-orange shorts. Last, was a girl wear a Canadian hat and a green plaid shirt.

"He Steven these are my friends, the Goth on her phone is Tambry, those two idiots over there is, Lee and Nate, the short chubby one is the glue that keep us together, Thompson, and the tomboy in the green paid shirt name is, Wendy." Robbie introducing each of his friends.

"Hey, you guys." Steven said.

"Sup Steven." Everybody said except for Tambry, who just nodded her head in 'Sup' motion.

Robbie put Steven, who walk over the crew.

Wendy walk over to Robbie and said, "Robbie, why are you bring this kid here he not one of us and his parents are probably worried about him."

"Don't if he need to leave he can go and besides he cool he has a layback attitude will test him to see if he cool enough to hang with us." Robbie replied.

"Yo, Steven think fast." Lee said tossing Steven a soda can.

Steven caught it, then open it, and drunk it all with two slurps, and smash it against his head."

"Well Robbie this kid is kind of cool but let see what else he can do." Wendy said.

Robbie then walk up to Steven and asked, "Alright Steven, what else can you do?"

"You got any spray paint." Steven replied.

Then Robbie reached into his's jacket pocket and pull out a spray can and handed it over to Steven, who took it and ran over to broken down mini-van and began spraying. Then as he finished spraying the whole stood there in amazement at what Steven had drawn. Steven draw a picture of a mother hold her new born baby.

"Steven that is awesome, but what does it mean?" Robbie asked.

"It means, 'somebody will always love you'." Steven said.

"Congratulation Steven, you became one of us." Robbie said, holding out his fist.

"Cool… I mean whatever." Steven replied, connecting his fist to Robbie.

"But we are going have to change your outfit follow me." Robbie said, pulling out two extra spray paint cans.

 _ **-Flashback ended-**_

"That was a beautiful story Steven, what happen to the painting?" Mable asked.

"It's over there." He replied, pointing to the mini-van.

Then the twins walk over to the painting.

"Steven, where you get an idea to paint this?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know it just came to me." Steven lied. (Lady and gentlemen Steven been feeling this way since he had never got a chance to know his mother.)

Then dipper look at his and realize it getting late and said, "You guys it time for us to head back to the Mystery Shack."

"Alright guys I've to go guys so I'll see you later." Steven said to Robbie and his friends.

"Okay see you later S." The group replied.

With that the three kids took off out of the junkyard.

 _ **Later that night in Dipper & Mable's room… **_

"So Steven I forgot to ask, how did you be able to act all cool to them?" Dipper asked.

"Well back in my town I'm friends with the cool friends and they taught me everything I know so I guess it normal." Steven replied.

"Hey I invited you over to hangout as friends, right?" Dipper asked.

"Yay, why." Steven replied.

"I was think that tomorrow that we go on adventure just you and me." Dipper offered.

"Sure man just you and me will go on an adventure tomorrow." Steven agreed.

"Thanks now goodnight Steven." Dipper said, lying down and going to sleep.

"Night." Steven replied, then drifting off in a sleep of his own.

 _ **Into Steven's Dream…**_

Steven was floating in a dark space.

"Where am I?" He asked still floating in space.

"This is your dream Steven Quartz Universe." A mystery voice said out of nowhere.

"Who's there, show yourself." Steven ordered

Then out of nowhere a vortex appeared and out came a one eye yellow triangle wear a top hat as it said, "Hello Steven, I'm Bill cipher."

"What are you?" Steven asked as he grazed at the triangle.

"I'm a Dream Demon." He replied.

"A d-d-demon?" Steven asked, with alarm ringing in his voice.

"It just a title boy it doesn't mean anything or well the dream part does." Bill says with a dismissive wave of hands.

"Oh good, but why are you here?" Steven asked.

"I'm here to tell you that in the near future that everything going to end to complete and other destruction and it all be thanks to you." He said.

"Wait, what you mean by that?" Steven asked.

"I'll show you what I mean." He answered, then pulling up a crystal ball and showing it to Steven, "here look at this."

Steven's eyes widen as he saw image of the future that bill was showing him. He saw a temple in the wood, the town of Gravity falls in ruins, and last but not least that scared him most of all was a pile of dead body that were everyone he cared about. Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Connie, his dad, his the other friends in Beach city, Robbie, Tambry, Lee, Nate, Thompson, Wendy, Soos, Stan, Mable, and Dipper with him standing on top of the pile cover in blood and tears.

"I don't believe trying to place these images in my head I won't fall for it." Steven said, shoving Bill and the crystal away.

"Fine don't believe me. I be taking my leave now see you later." Bill said, putting the crystal ball away.

With that Bill cipher disappeared and Steven woke up.

Hay everybody this the waited chapter three of, 'A visit to The Mystery Shack', next chapter there will be secret and friendship will be tested. Jaroberts251 signing out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A visit to The Mystery Shack**

 **251**

 **Chapter four**

 **Hey everybody this is your host, Jaroberts251, bringing you a brand new chapter. In this chapter a secret will be revealed to about Steven that going to blow Dipper's mind. What will it be? Read and you'll find out. Let move on with the story.**

 **Back where we left off…**

Steven woke up from that dream that turned into a nightmare. As he place his hand on his forehead he notices that he was covered in sweat. Then he look around to find that he was the only one in the room.

"Man, that wasn't a dream it was a nightmare. First, I think I should tell Dipper and Mable, but I don't want to put them in so I'll keep this to myself for now." He thought to himself.

As he got up from his bed that when Dipper came into the room.

"Morning Steven, why are cover in sweat?" Dipper said, noticing the sweat on Steven.

"Oh it nothing I just had a nightmare." He replied.

"Do what happened you want to talk about it?" Dipper asked, worried.

"No I'm fine one bad dream isn't something to worry about. So I'm going to take a shower and then I'll meet you down stairs in a few minutes." Steven said, taking out some spare clothes from the dresses and heading for the bathroom.

 _ **(A few minutes later…)**_

Steven came walking down the stairs to find Dipper waiting at the register.

"Dipper, I'm ready but I have to ask where are we going to?" He asked.

Then Dipper pull out journal 3 and show him a drawing temple as he said, "well according to the journal that there is a temple located deep in the forest that contained a mysterious crystal. I would've gone there sooner, but a two person job and everybody was too busy to help so I never went."

"Well I'll be honored to help you out could be fun." Steven said, placing his elbow on Dipper's shoulder.

"Alright, let go." Dipper said, placing the journal back in his vest.

With that the two boys took off into the forest.

As they walk Dipper tried to start to have a conversation with Steven.

"So Steven, how are you liking your visit to Gravity falls?" He asked.

"Well with all the weird things that you told me about I feel like I'm at home." Steven replied.

"Oh yay that sound weird, but tell me about your hometown, Beach city?" Dipper asked.

"Well as you can guess it located on the shore of the beach, I live with in a temple that was carve into a large cliff where our lighthouse is located." He said.

"Who do you live with, your mom and dad?"

"Unfortunately, no I live with three of my mom closest friends."

"Why? What happen to your parents?"

"My dad is alright he owns his carwash, but he also lives in his van which is the many reason why I stay with them and my mom…well that… just a personal matter so I don't like talking about it."

"Oh I understand because look I don't just trust anybody to tell about the journals, but I see that you were someone I could trust and I see why you are keep your personal life a secret we all have our own secret it just who we tell those secret to that matters." Dipper said.

"Hay, thanks for those comforting words Dipper, I feel like we very close friends." Steven replied.

"Well you and I chatting over the computer to each other for over a month so in a way in we are friends."

"Yeah you're right."

Then Dipper and Steven stopped as they arrived in front of a large temple.

"Look we've made it." Dipper said, then turning to Steven, who seem to be paralyzed with fear, "Steven, are you alright?"

Steven broke his trance of fear as he turn to dipper and replied, "Oh… yeah… I'm fine."

Then Dipper started walking up to the temple and look back at Steven, who hasn't move any step closer to the temple.

"Are you sure you okay, Steven cause you won't move any closer to this temple." Dipper said, looking back at the Steven, "if you don't want to go we can forget about this whole day and go back to the Shack."

Steven look at Dipper, who had a look of disappointment of his faces, and it made Steven sad that he overcame his fear and walk up to Dipper and said, "I'm sure that I am okay it just last night I saw this place in my dream last night."

"Okay, man you need to tell me about this dream of yours." Dipper said.

"I'll tell you about it later now let explore this temple." Steven suggested.

The two went inside, where they found three ways to go throw and each one had a different symbol; the one on the left had a symbol of a three sided crystal, the one in the middle had a symbol of a nine sided crystal, and the one on the right had a symbol of a six sided crystal.

"Which way do you think we supposed to go, Dipper?" Steven asked, looking at each door carefully.

"As I read the journal before the crystal has six sides, so I'm thinking we should try the one on the right." He replied.

"Alright, I'm following your lead, Dipper." Steven said, following behind Dipper.

As they walk down the hall, they notice that the wall were cover in ancient writing.

"Wow Steven look at this these writing is telling a story about the people, who discover this and the secret about the power of crystal that we're looking for." Dipper said, placing his hands on the wall feeling all the ancient writing.

"Dipper, I won't be touching that." Steven warned.

"Look Steven, what can possibly go wrong." He replied.

Just after he said that he accidently pressed a three triangle brick that went into the wall and then a whole open in the other side of the hallway and an arrow came shooting out of it.

"Duck." Steven said, tackling Dipper to the ground as the arrow came flying over them.

"What could possibly go wrong, hm." Steven said, get up off the ground.

"Okay, maybe I should've been touching the wall, but it can't get any worse than this." Dipper said, getting himself off the ground and dusting himself off.

Next, Steven took a step back an accidently push a three pointing down triangle button. Then the roof had multiple spikes come out as is it slowly begin to descend toward the ground.

"Run! Dipper! Run!" Steven yelled, as he took off running with dipper following behind him.

The boys kept running down the hall when they saw that the doorway in front of them was slowly closing in front of them. As they near the two slide under the door and dipper felt that he drop his hat.

"Wait a minute." He said, then reach his back out under the door and grabbing his hat and make it back a second before the door close.

"How that feel?" Steven asked, watching Dipper putting his hat back on.

"Much better." He replied, giving Steven a thumbs up.

They look around and saw that they reach the main chamber of the temple, there was a large pedestal that held a light pink gem sitting on top of it.

"Awesome Dipper, we've made it now let get the crystal and leave." Steven said, then walk up the stairs.

"Umm, wait Steven don't touch it until, I check the journal for more information." Dipper said, pulling it out the journal and flipping through it.

Steven made to the top of the when he said, "come on dipper. "You and your sister faced challenges all much more dangerous and now you're scared of a little crystal."

Then as Steven pick the crystal up there was a strange feeling that he felt coming from as he held it in his hand.

"Oh…Dipper." Steven said

"Yeah Steven." He said, still flipping through the journal's pages.

"I don't think this is a crystal." Steven said.

After that statement the jewel started to glow dark pink, which blinded Steven causing, him to drop it. When it hit the jewel hit the ground, it floated up in the air and the energy it was releasing started to take physical form. It turn to a tall female with a pink and yellow combat suit on, with pink hair roll up in a ball on top of its head, big pink eyes the crystal located in the center.

"Just as I thought it was a rogue gem." Steven thought to himself as he made it to the bottom of the stairs.

Then the creature put it hand on the gem in the middle of its head, where it summon a pink and yellow sword. With it weapon in it hand it look out for a target, where it found a busy Dipper still look into the journal. Then it launch itself toward him.

"Dipper, look out!" Steven yelled.

"What, you say stev-." He said being interrupted, by him avoid the creature's attack, "Steven, what is that thing?"

"That the so called, 'crystal', we came to find." He replied.

As Dipper put the journal back into his vest the creature came heading for him again and he took off running with it still after him.

Steven stood and watch dipper being chase by the rogue gem as he thought, 'I got to do something and there is only one thing I can do.'

While Dipper was running, accidently trip over and fell causing him sprain his knee.

"Ow, my knee!" he yelled, then look up and the rouge gem standing over him about to slash it's sword at him, "oh no."

He closed his eyes preparing to be attack. After a few second of waiting he released that the creature's attack didn't touch him yet.

'What going on why didn't it attack me.' He thought.

As he open his eyes he saw Steven standing over him blocking the attack with a pink shield across his arm.

"S-s-s-steven, how are you doing -?" Dipper began to ask as he was interrupted by Steven, who says, "I'll tell you later."

Next, Steven bent down to where he can keep blocking the gem attacked, pick up some dirt off the floor, and toss it into the eyes of the gem. The gem's sword disappeared as it began using both of its hands to try and wipe the dirt out of its eyes while backing away from Steven and Dipper.

"Hay, Steven." Dipper whisper, which made Steven turn his head to face him.

"What is it Dipper?" he asked.

"You should throw your shield at that stalactite above what you call it, a rogue gem." Dipper suggested.

"Alright, I'll try it." Steven replied.

Then Steven look up and started to begin aiming. Next, he toss it as hard as he can toward the celling, as the flow through the air it the stalactite, so hard that it came falling off celling and land directly on the gem with caused a cloud dust to pop up. When the dust cleared it revealed that the gem creature had converted back to its gem form.

"Good, that over with." Steven sighed in relief, then walking over to the gem, picking it up, surrounding in a small pink bubble, and then made the bubble disappear along with the gem.

After that he walk back to Dipper, who was paralyze in shock and confusion.

"S-s-steven, h-how did you just all of that from the shield to teleporting bubble, what up with that?" Dipper asked, still clenching onto his sprain knee.

"I know I've got some explaining to do but first let's take care of your knee." He replied as he finally made it to Dipper, "now show me your knee I want to try something."

"Alright I trust you, steven." Dipper said, showing Steven his knee like he was instructed to do.

Then Steven spit in his right hand and placed it where majored of the pain was at. A chill went down dipper's spine as felt the touch of Steven's cold saliva on his knee.

Steven, then remove his hand as he said, "Now try it out."

So dipper got up on his two feet, when he realized that his knee had felt good a new which kind of creep him out a bit.

"Alright, now it time for me to explain. First, everything I told you about myself before was true, but I left out some minor details." Steven said taking a seat on the ground.

"Okay, let start off with something simple, like how did you obtain your powers." Dipper suggested, taking a seat on the ground himself.

"Well my dad was a solo rock star when he came to Beach city and that when he met my mom, a being from another world, they called themselves, gems, and I so happen to be one of them." Steven replied, then lifting up his shirt revealing a pink gem covering his belly button.

"But wait, that means you're a hybrid of a human and an alien being. You also said you live with three of your mom's closest friends, so does that mean they are also gems?" Dipper asked, as Steven nodded to reply to his question.

"Now that you've figure out my little secret you'll probably won't want to be friends with me any more so I go." Steven said sadly, then starting to get up from his spot when dipper grabbed his arm.

"Wait I don't care what you are you're the first friend that my own age. You're a person beside my sister that I can talk to about the stuff I do, so why would I throw that away." He said.

"You mean it dipper?" Steven asked.

"Of course I do man, you're my best friend outside of my family." He replied, getting up on his feet.

"Come on Dipper, let get back to the Mystery Shack before your family start to get worry." Steven said.

"Oh don't worry about it man, things like this always happen to Mable and me, so this is usual. How about you and I take the long way back." Dipper replied.

"Alright, but promise me that you won't tell about the little secret, I show you a few mintues ago."

"Okay, I promise not tell anybody about your gem."

With that said the two boys took off a walk back to the Mystery Shack.

 _ **(About an hour later at the Mystery Shack…)**_

Mable was sitting at the counter talking with Wendy, who was sitting behind the cash register.

"Hey Wendy, I'm wondering where Steven and dipper is I haven't seen them all day." Mable said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry Mable, they'll turn up soon for all we know they just went out to have some fun or something." Wendy said, trying to confronting Mable.

Next, the front door open and in came Steven and Dipper, who looked completely exhausted.

"Dipper! Steven! What happen to you two?" Mable asked, noticing the two boys.

"It nothing Mable, we just had a boys day out and just like guys night, what happens on boys day out stays on boys day out and if you'll excuse us we're about to take a nap." Dipper said, then start walking upstairs with a sleepy Steven following behind him.

"Steven, wait I got asked you something." Mable said, getting Steven attention as she walk over to him.

"Hay Mable, what up.?" He asked as he turn to face her.

"W-w-w-well I wondering if you had anything to do tomorrow if not I was thinking we should hang out together." She replied, as she began to blush.

"I don't know Mable, Dipper and I might have something to do so I'm not sure." Steven said.

"What if I could hook dipper with one of my friends, then can we make double date." Mable offered.

"What was that?" Steven asked not hearing the last part.

"I said it be fun hanging with three of my closest friends." She said, covering up what she actually said.

"Night Mable." Steven said then heading upstairs leaving Mable alone.

"Good night Steven." She said, then taking a seat at the bottom of the stair case.

'If what I have plan tomorrow work out like plan me and steven will be closer and Dipper will finally end up with a girlfriend.' Mable thought.

 _ **End of chapter four**_

Well here is chapter four of 'A visit to the Mystery Shack' I hope you all enjoyed it. If you would leave me a comment telling me how I doing so far and if I should continued to write this story or not. Jaroberts251 signing out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A visit to the Mystery Shack**

 **251**

 **Chapter five**

 **Hay, everybody this is your boy, Jaroberts251 and I'm bringing you the newest chapter, and I got to let you know that we've reach the halfway point of the story. This chapter you can tell it going to be a StevenxMable and DipperxCandy or DipperxPacifica chapter. Now on with the story.**

 _ **(The Next day)**_

Steven and Dipper were in the living room sitting on the floor, while playing video games.

"Wow steven, how did you learn to play video games so well?" Dipper asked, as he noticed his half-human and half-gem friend playing the game.

"Let just say back home, I've got lots of free time to spare." Steven replied as he continued to play the game.

When Mable came walking into the room.

"Hey you two." She said.

"Oh hey Mable." They replied not taking their attention away from the game.

"Dipper, my favorite twin sibling, can I have a word with you?" she asked.

"Oh can it wait we're about to beat the game." He replied.

"Come on it important." She said, trying to

"Oh, alright. Take five, Steven." Dipper said to Steven, then pausing the game.

"Sir yes sir." Steven said while playfully saluting dipper.

With that Dipper got up from his spot and follow Mable out the room.

 _ **(In the hallway…)**_

"Alright Mable, what is that you wanted to talk me about?" Dipper asked.

"Well there is a street you today and if you along with Steven would like to attend with me and one of my friends?" She asked.

"I don't know could you just ask Steven to go with you instead of both of us." He replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh it to bad cause I hear that Wendy, is going to be in charge of the kissing booth." Mable said.

His eyes grew wide as he heard what she just said and he also replied, "I would love to attend the fair, now I'm going to see if Steven want to go."

Then they both headed back to the living room to find steven sitting on the couch reading a book that has the word, 'spirit morph', written on it.'

"Steven." Dipper said, loud enough to get Steven attention.

Then Steven look up from the book and said, "Oh was up dipper, you ready to finish the game."

"Oh about that change of plans today, me, Mable, and one of her friends are going to this street fair in town. You want to come with us." He asked.

"Sure man, it could be fun and this game became too easy for me anyway." Steven said.

Next, Dipper walk out the room leaving Steven and Mable alone. As Steven was about to walk out after him, Mable grab his arm.

"Mable, what with these?" He asked in confusion.

"I nothing it just we get to hang out today after all." She replied.

Steven faces was still in confusion until he realized what she was talking about and said, "Oh I guess you're right, now lets go before your brother get worried that he been trick."

With that the two of them left out after Dipper.

A few mintues later into Town…

Three made it to the fair as they were walking around.

"Hey guys, look it my friend." Mable said, pointing over to a person sitting on a bench.

When, they walk over they found a girl with long black hair wearing glasses, a green strip with sleeves longer then her arm, a dark blue skirt, a pair of knee socks, and black shoes.

"Hey, candy." Mable and dipper said.

The girl look to see the three kids standing in front of her as she said, "hey Mable, hey dipper, and you must be dipper's friend visiting, Steven right?"

"Yes it me, but how do know that?" Steven asked.

"Mable told me about you. My name is candy." She replied.

"Well it nice to meet you, candy." He said.

"Hey well since you've met let go have some before the day ends." Mable said, jumping into the conversation.

"Alright, well come on let see if we can find anything to do first." Dipper said.

"You guys, go ahead we'll catch up in a second me and candy have something important to talk." Mable replied.

Then Dipper and Steven gave them a thumbs up and walk off leaving the two girl to have there have their discussion. With them far away where they couldn't hear them Mable turned to candy as she said, "Plan to get the guys of our dream to fall for us now in effect."

"I agree Mable, but our chance of get them is two to one." Candy said with little faith in the plan.

"I don't worry girlfriend just follow the plan we've discussed and everything well turn out alright for everybody." Mable said trying to encourage candy, "Now let go before we lose them."

Candy nod her head in agreement, then the two girls took off running to catch up with the boys.

 _ **(With the boys…)**_

Both Dipper and Steven were looking around at all thing they passed to decide what to do first.

"Hay, Steven do you see a booth with the words 'kissing booth' written on it?" Dipper said looking all around.

"Sorry man, I don't see it." Steven replied, look around as well.

"We'll let keep looking then." Dipper said determined.

"If we don't find it this kissing booth thing Dipper, you try and asked that girl, Candy, out." Steven said.

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"Cause, I saw the way she was looking. She look at the way I look at Mab-." Steven said, when he covered his mouth with his hand when he realized what he was about to say.

"Wait where you just to say the way you look at Mable." Dipper said, with confusion.

Then Steven pull dipper to the side then he explain, "Hey Dipper, can you keep another secret. I might have a crush on your, but I can't ask her out for a reason."

"Why you think it will ruin our friendship it won't cause if I want my sister to date anybody I be glad that it someone I trust." Dipper answered.

"It not that it just I've got the same feeling for another girl back home, so that why I can't any closer to Mable."

"Oh I see well your secret safe with me again."

With that Steven and Dipper walk back to the spot where they left, to find Mable and candy standing in that spot.

"Mable and candy, you'll final caught up." Dipper said, as they made it too them.

"Sorry to keep you'll but we couldn't find you, where are you two coming from anyway?" Mable asked.

"Oh steven pull to the side so we could have a little talk." He replied.

"What did you two talk about?" Candy asked.

"You know, just about boy stuff so you wouldn't understand." Steven said, helping out dipper's lie.

"Alright, since we had to look for you two we've found something to do first." Mable said.

"Well, what is it, Mable?" Dipper asked.

"You'll have to follow us." She said, then turning around and walking off with candy following her.

Both Steven and Dipper turn to each other in confusion, then shrug it off and follow behind Mable and candy.

 _ **(A few mintues later…)**_

All four arrived at a Haunted house.

"Mable out of all the rides you could have chosen to ride on and you choose the haunted house." Dipper said.

"Yes." She replied.

"Why?!" Dipper asked in a yelling voices.

"Because I thought that the since we've been around real monster it would be good to some fake one for a change." Mable said.

"She got a point Dipper it could be fun." Steven agreed.

"But there one problem the ride it only two people per coaster ride so that means that we'll have to split into groups." Candy explained.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem there are only four so two per groups." Steven said.

"Alright, lets choose partners now, I choose Steven." Mable said, grabbing Steven's arm and pulling him over to her.

"Oh… that means… and I are partner… uh, Dipper." Candy said nervously, then walking over to his sides.

"Okay candy, now let get ready to ride." He replied, then grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the ride.

As she felt his hand touching her hand it made a streak of red run across her face.

"Well he better get if we want to get on that ride." Steven said, as he was about to get on to the ride before Mable grab his arm again, "what up Mable."

"We aren't going that ride it was just a trick to get Candy and my brother alone together." She explain.

"So it was a trick to get your brother a girlfriend. Alright I get it." Steven replied, "But since your brother going to spending the day with candy, what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry I've got us cover now let go." She answered.

"After you Milady." Steven said playfully, while bowing his head to her like she was a princess.

"Thank you, good sir." Mable said playing along, then passing by him.

He got back to his feet and follow behind her.

(Back with Dipper and candy…)

Dipper and candy made it on the ride as they strap themselves in as dipper realized that Steven and Mable weren't in line to go next for the ride.

"Hay, where Steven and Mable?" He asked.

"I think they change their mine and went to do another ride." Candy answered.

"You think we should go look for them?" he asked.

"I don't think so I'm pretty sure they'll be fine so let not let it ruin our fun." She replied.

"Maybe you're right." Dipper agree.

Next, the ride took off as they begin to explore the haunted house.

 _ **(Alright that enough for this them sorry it was short but go to Steven and Mable…)**_

The two walk around until they made it a tent that was having a contest.

"Excuse me, little boy, how would you try to win a prize for your little girlfriend?" The man at the tent asked.

"Sorry, sir but she not my girlfriend," Steven replied which unknowingly sadden Mable a little, then Steven turned to her, "hay do like something cause I can try to win it for you if you want."

"But I'm not your girlfriend" she said.

"Well just because you're not my girlfriend doesn't mean I can't win something for you." Steven said.

That statement made Mable blush as she replied, "S-s-since you put it that way I-I-I would like that pink & white bunny."

"If you want it then I'm going to win for you. Alright, how much and what do I have to do." Steven said to the man.

"You've got to use one of these baseball to knock down at least one of those three towers of pins you get three chances and it'll cost you five dollars." He replied.

"Okay, I do it." Steven said, reaching in his pocket and pulling out five dollars and handing it to the man.

"Good luck kid." The man said, handing the baseball to Steven.

With that Steven took the baseball and said, "thank you sir I'll try my best."

Then Steven tossed each ball at each target and all three connected with the pin tower knocking them all down, which shock the man & Mable.

"Congratulation kid, you won so you've win your prize." The man said, then handing the pink& white bunny to Steven.

"Thank you, sir." Steven said, taking the bunny from the man.

"Wow Steven, you've done it on your on how could you've do it?" Mable asked.

"Back home, one of my aunt train me so I be good with battle tactic or just harmless fun like you just saw." He said, "Oh hay here it the bunny you wanted."

"Thank you, Steven." Mable replied, accepting the bunny away from Steven and clenching it tight in her arm.

Next, the two took off walking down the street until they came upon a building that says, 'A Karaoke contest today'.

"Hay, Steven we should totally try this out." Mable said, pointing to the sign.

As he saw the sign his eyes widen as he said, "Awesome let do it I love Karaoke."

"Really, because when I asked Dipper, he would never like to sing Karaoke with me." Mable said.

"Mable remember dipper is my best friend and we have a lot of things in common, but I'm Steven and Steven likes was he likes." Steven replied, "now are we going or not."

"Alright, let go but I'm going to pick the song." Mable said.

"As long as I know the song." He said.

Mable laugh and playfully punch Steven in the arm, who started laughing.

 _ **(A few minutes later in the store…)**_

"Okay Steven, I've sign us up now they'll call us when it our turn, okay." Mable said coming over to Steven, who was standing by the door.

As a couple finished their song a man in a black suite walk and said, "Alright everybody give one more round of applause for the lovely couple. Now it time for the final contestant, Mable pines and Steven Universe, this couple will be singing 365 Days by Leon Thomas the third featuring, Victoria justice."

Steven and Mable made it on stage as the announcer finished his introduction

"Hey everybody here we go." Steven said, then the beat started to play

Steven:

Monday oh baby I fell for you. Tuesday I wrote this song.

Both:

Wednesday I wait outside your door

Steven:

Even though I know it wrong

Mable:

7 days a week every hour of the month I got to let you know where my heart is coming from

Both:

I shouldn't feel this way, but I gotta say baby got let you know I would try everything to make you feel closer to me baby do you believe it not just phase I could I get it through to tell you What I can't lose

I will try 365 days, 365 ways to get to you yeah to get to you, you, you, you baby

Steven:

It like tic tic on the clock I want you all to myself

Mable:

All to myself

Both:

Every tic tic by the clock I just can't help myself feel kinda itchy but girl I can't stop.

Steven:

I don't want nobody else no one else

Both:

No one elssse I would try everything to make you feel closer me I'll try 365 day, 365 way to get to you.

The song ended…

The crowd got up and started to applause Steven and Mable for their performance. They took a bow and walk off stage when the announcer came on stage with an envelope in his hand.

"Alright, everybody the judge have and the winner is-." He said as he open the envelope, "The winners are Steven universe and Mable pines!"

"We did it!" they shouted with excitement, then ran back on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen here I crown your king and queen of Karaoke." The announcer said as the two of the judges put and crown on Steven and Mabel heads.

After that the two spent the day doing random stuff like; riding the horses, going through the haunted house, and eating food at the food stand, etc…

 _ **(Later that day…)**_

Steven and Mable were sitting on an enormous hill in the park as they watch the sun beginning to set.

"Man, this was a great day, but I wonder what is Dipper and candy doing now?" Steven asked, wondering.

"I'm sure they're fine they were together after all." Mable replied, let worry that her plan for candy didn't work.

Then a moment of silences came upon then until Mable scooted closer to Steven and said, "Um… Steven, you want to know what my favorite part of the day was."

"What was it Mable?" He asked.

"That I got to spend it with you." She replied.

Steven jump back with a blush streak across his face and with that Mable took the opening and connecting her lips to Steven cheek, who in confusion.

 _ **Cliffhanger! Can you believe that Mable went straight for the chance when the opportunity open? Well that it for chapter five sorry it took so long but I was have some problem when making up as I went so here you go. Until next time I'm Jaroberts251 signing off.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A visit to the Mystery Shack**

 **251**

 **Chapter six**

 _ **Hey everybody it your boy, Jaroberts251 and here to bring you the newest chapter of 'A visit to the to the Mystery Shack' and this chapter go out to all the people who follow/favored the story in this chapter this is when Mable figure out Steven's secret and major stuff that leads us to the climax will happen. Now on with the story.**_

 _ **Back where we had left off…**_

Mable had just kissed Steven on his cheek.

The motion caught Steven to blush dark red as he hop to his feet and move away from Mable.

"Steven, are you alright?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Oh nothing it just that kiss came out of nowhere… so I guess... I got a little jumpy that all." He replied nervously he scratch the back of his head. Then he look over to Mable, who had her hair overshadowing her eyes.

"Mable?" Steven asked, as he started to get worried.

"You're a little jumpy or is it… that… YOU DON'T LIKE ME!?" She yelled with her sadness turning to anger.

"Don't be silly where did you get an idea like that Mable of course I like you." Steven answered trying to calm her down.

"When I kissed you, you move away like there was something wrong with me is there?" she asked.

"No Mable there definitely nothing wrong with you it's all me." Steven replied.

"Then explained, we spent all day together, you won me a bunny from the hit the pins booth, next we sang a song at the Karaoke shop, then we come to the highest hill in the park to watch sun getting ready to set, and when I decided to give you something to show my appreciation and you rejected it." She said, starting to so tears coming do her face.

"The reason I jump away because you caught me off guard. You see I like you a lot, Mable, but you see I've got this secret that I don't tell anybody because I don't know how they'll react so I'm worry that you'll reject me." Steven explained.

Mable wiped her tears away, walk over to Steven, placed her left hand on his cheek, and look him right in the eyes as she spoke, "Steven, I like you too and no matter what you truly are. You're the nicest, funniest, and caring boy I've ever know and nothing will ever change my opinion about that."

"You really mean it, Mable?" He asked.

"Of course I do, Steven." She answered, as she pull Steven into a hug, "since I've already kiss you on the cheek let try somewhere different time."

"Alright go for it." Steven agreed.

With that Mable placed her right hand on his other cheek, and she pull his head to where his lips collided with her. The feeling caused Steven to blush so red that his gem started to glowing bright that it in gulped the two of them in a bright pink light. Then the two figures became one.

"Uh. What happen?" Mable asked, rubbing the back her head, then she look around to see that Steven was nowhere to be found, "Steven, where are you?"

"I'm here." He replied.

"Where here?" She replied, still look around.

"It think I know what but just in case go look in in the nearest lake or river you'll see what I'm talking about." Steven suggested.

Without arguing Mable did as she was told and walk to the found the nearest lake in park and look into it. As she look her eyes widened as she didn't see her reflection, but in its place a tall girl with long black hair wearing a short sleeve pink shirt with a shooting star in the middle, a denim jean skirt, with long socks, and black shoes.

Mable jump back falling on her butt as she was scared and confused at what she had just saw.

"Steven, who was that?" She asked still confused.

"That was us." He answered.

"What do you mean 'that was us'" she asked.

"Remember when I told you that I had a Secret well my secret the reason we look like this." Steven replied.

"You mean you have the power to merge with other people, but how?" She questioned.

"First back home my mother's friends called it, Fusion and second this is how I can do it." Steven said then taking control of their arm and lifted the shirt to reveal a pink gem in the place where his belly button supposed to be.

"Wow Steven, your belly button is totally bedazzle." She said as she caused their eyes to light up in excitement.

"No Mable this isn't bedazzle, this my gem. I'm a crystal gem." He replied, snapping them out of Mable excitement.

"What are Crystal gems?" She asked.

"Well let me explained everything, but first let me fix this." Steven answered.

Next he concentrate that they were covered in a pink light and then the one figure turned back into Mable and Steven separate form. Then two took a seat at a bench as Steven said, "Alright let's begin."

 _ **(One Explanation later…)**_

"So do you understand the information I just told you, Mable?" Steven asked.

"Well you're saying you're a hybrid of a human and a being from space, who gave up her physical form to bring you to life and you got her gem that allows you to use her power, but you've been having trouble with them." She replied.

"That just the jiff of it, but yeah and when my emotion become overwhelming my powers got out of hands some times." He said.

"So we really became one like for real?" She asked.

"For real Mable." Steven replied.

"T-t-t-that amazing the two of us becoming this is one thing I can say you don't see every day let alone experience it." She said then thinking about something, "hey Steven does anybody else know you being and all this?"

"Well there is my dad, the three of my mom's friends, a friend I made back home (Connie), Dipper…" He started before being interrupted by Mable

"How did he figure it out before me and why did either one of you tell me?" she asked.

"It happen that day me and dipper went to explore the forest for mystery and we got ourselves into some trouble where I had to reveal my powers and to answer your other question at first I wasn't sure about you, but I'm sure that you're one of the people that I considered trustworthy." Steven replied.

"Well I would get mad, but at least I wasn't left completely left out so I guessed I'll this one slide, but on one condition."

"Alright, what will it be, Mable?" Steven asked.

Mable form a smiled on her face as she wrapped her arms around Steven's left arm and said, "you've got to walk me home while look in this position.

"Okay now let's go before people gets worried." Steven said, getting up from the park bench with Mable still holding on to his arms.

With that the two took a walk as they left the park on their way back to the Mystery Shack.

 _ **(A Few minutes at the Mystery Shack…)**_

Mable and Steven made it back to the shack as the darkness cross the sky.

"Hey Dipper, we're back." Mable said opening the door to the house, "he must be in the living room it the time for his favorite show anyway let go check."

She walk into the living room and her eyes widened as she saw Dipper and her friend, candy making out on the couch.

"Hey Mable did you find the…" Steven asked as he came into the room and froze in his track as he saw what Mable was looking at.

Then Dipper pull away from Candy to catch his breath and as he did look passed her and saw both Mable and Steven, who were both stunned looking at him. He then started blushing of embarrassment and Candy notice which caused her to worry.

"Dipper, what wrong?" She asked, then looking in the direction and saw Steven and Mable looking at them, "Mable! Steven! What are you two doing here?"

"We should be asking you that." Steven replied then looking over to Dipper, "so you and candy hit it off good job man."

Then Mable formed a smudge look on her face as she said, "Congrats on getting my brother now take good care of him."

"I'll try my best to make him happy." Candy said.

"So dipper tell us how this happen I'm dying to know?" Steven asked, excited.

"Well it happen I got a cut on my cheek during the street fair and candy over reacted about me taking treating it so it doesn't leave a scar so we came back he where she started to treating it and one thing lead to another and we ended up kissing."

"WO you got cut where the mark?" Steven asked, wanting to know.

Then dipper move his head to the left showing a medium size bandage covering his left cheek.

Mable's eyes widen as she asked, "How that happened."

"I was pushed down by this older kid during the fair, but he was running so I could see what he look like." Dipper explained.

After saying that Dipper and candy got off the sofa and walk over to the door.

"See you around." Dipper said to candy as he politely on the door for her.

"Hay see you around and I hope that cut on your cheek heals." She replied, then giving him a kiss on his right cheek and walking out of the door.

Then he closed the door and walked upstairs leaving Mable and Steven to themselves.

"I wonder, what going on in his head right now." Steven said.

"I don't know but we'll probably figured it out in the morning well goodnight." Mable replied, then giving Steven a kiss on the cheek and walking up stairs.

Steven placed a hand on the mark on were Mable had kissed him and smiled. Then he walked up stairs as he climbed the stairs to his realization through a crystal ball Bill cipher was watching him."

"Isn't this interesting the young universe Boy is probably hooking up with pine tree's sister like I said he'll only cause suffering this give me an idea and I know just the subject, who I can use to make sure my plans are completed." He thought, "Lil gideon."

With that he teleported off.

 **(In Lil Gideon dream…)**

He sitting on top of a tall throne with a servant that look like Mable feeding him grapes as he watch the whole city of Gravity Falls full with other destruction and chaos.

"Hey Gideon." A voice said.

Gideon hoped off his throne as he heard the voice as he replied, "Bill cipher."

Then bill appeared out of nowhere and said, "Hey Lil Gideon long time no see, whatcha been up to?"

"What do you want?" Gideon asked.

"You want to get right to the point I like that okay." Bill replied, then pulling out a crystal ball and showing the image of Steven to Gideon, "this is Steven universe and he a real problem for me and I need your help to get rid of hm."

"Why should I, he done you wrong and I don't understand why I should help you." Gideon objected.

"Then what if I say this boy has caught of one, Mable pines." Bill added.

"You're lying about. She'll never betray me." He replied, being defensives.

"If that true then watch this." Bill said.

Next Gideon watch the video of everything that Steven and Mable had done today all up till they kissed they kissed in the park. That cause Gideon to get upset to where he took the crystal ball from bill and throw it on the floor where it smashed into tiny pieces.

"Whoever this universe kid is he going to regret ever stealing something from Lil Gideon." He said in pure anger and turned to face Bill cipher.

"Now we have a common enemy now how about we join forces." Bill said, then holding out his hand to Lil Gideon.

And without thinking Gideon accepted his hand.

"I knew would come around kid." Bill said, taking his hand back and disappearing.

 _ **(Back in reality…)**_

Gideon woke up in his cell and look to notice someone was coming to his cell. The cell door open and he saw it was a guard.

"Come Gideon we got lots of planning to do." The guard said in a creep voice.

When Gideon recognized the voice he nodded his head and walk out to the guard. Then the figure disappeared into the night.

This is the end of chapter six of 'A visit to The Mystery Shack' and I would like to thank all my followers and the people who made one of their favorite author you'll the reason why I keep writing. If you'll do me a favor leave me a review that would be nice. Now that all for now I'm Jaroberts251 signing out. Peaces.


	7. Chapter 7

**A visit to the Mystery Shack**

 **251**

 **Chapter seven**

 _ **Hey everybody, it been a while since I type up a new chapter, but I want you to know I'm back and intend to finish this story. This chapter going to be very go chapter caused there going to be misleading and kidnapping. Now enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **(The Next day…)**_

Steven and the twins were sitting in the living room watching T.V. Dipper and Mable had convinced Steven into watch their favorite show, 'Ducktective', and it turns out that he really enjoys it.

"I'm glad you two talk me into this because I didn't even know a duck could become a detective it pretty good." He said.

"We knew you would like it." Mable said, moving closer to Steven.

Then the channel suddenly changes to the News with the Newswoman at her desks began to say, "Sorry for interrupting Ducktective, but we've got breaking News from, Gravity falls prison facilitate, it appears that a criminal has escape and we got information that the criminal can only be known as-."

All three kids gasp as they turn to see Stan with the remote in his hand.

"You, kids are watching too much television you three need to go outside and play." He demanded

"But Grunkle Stan, we can't go outside because there's a criminal on the loose out there and thanks to you we don't know who he is." Dipper complained.

"Oh alright, but you three got to do something else other than watch television." Stan replied, then walking out of the room.

"So guys, what do we do now?" Steven asked in confusion.

Next, Mable got up, hopping up and down in excitement as she said, "Oh I got an idea, how about we play a game of inside mini-golf."

"Ah cool, I love mini-golf, but where are we going to play at." Steven said.

"In our room of course come on let's go." Mable replied, then running out with Steven and Dipper following behind.

Mable started running upstairs and as dipper was about to go up, Steven had stop him.

"Hey dipper." He said.

Dipper turned around to face him and replied, "Yeah Steven."

"I'm was wondering, why haven't you asked me to heal that wound of yours?" Steven asked, pointing to the bandage on dipper's face.

"Oh yeah, I didn't asked because I thought that your healing could drain your strength so I didn't want to place all that pressure on you." Dipper replied.

"Don't think that my healing powers never have any effect on me so let me help you." Steven said serious.

With that Dipper moved his hand to his left cheek as he removed the bandage, which revealed a long bruised cut mark, "Alright do your stuff, Steven, I trust you."

Then without hesitation Steven spat on his left and began rubbing it on Dipper's left cheek as he rub he felt a strange feeling coming from the cut like there was something dangerous about to happen, but he just shrugged it off. Once Steven removed his hand and saw that the cut was gone.

"Alright we're done here." He said.

Then Dipper rubbing where the cut was and noticed all the pain he was feeling was gone, "Thanks man, but are you sure it cause you any pain at all."

"I'm sure now let's go get this game of mini-game started." Steven said.

With that said Dipper began to running upstairs. Just as Steven was about to follow behind him there was a knock at the front door.

'I wonder, who that could be.' He thought.

Next, Steven walk over and open the front door to find a kid that look younger than him wear black glasses, an orange hoodie, blue denims jeans, and black shoes.

"Hey, you must be Steven Universe." The kid said

"Why yes I am, but how did you know that?" Steven asked curious.

"Oh silly me, let me introduce myself see my name is, Lil Gid-." The kid said, covering his mouth as he heard what he was about to say, "excuse as I was saying my name is Jimmy and I saw you perform a duet in the Karaoke contest the other day."

"Alright what are doing outside didn't you hear the News there's a criminal on the loose out here." Steven said worried for the kid safety.

"I'm not worry about no criminal and I came to here to speak with you." Jimmy replied.

"Me, why me?" Steven asked.

"I wanted to see if we could become good friends." Jimmy answered, "come on lets go hang out Steven."

"Well alright, but I should probably tell Dipper and Mable that I'm heading out first." He replied.

"There no need for that we won't be gone long." Jimmy said not wanting them to get in the way.

"Oh alright lets go then." Steven replied closing the door.

With that Steven and Jimmy took off walking off into the forest.

 _ **(Let go to the twins…)**_

Mable was getting the mini-golf course ready as Dipper walk into the room with a smile on his face as she notice the look she got curious.

"Hey what made you so happy on the trip from the living room to here, Dipper?" She asked.

"Oh it nothing Mable, I just feel like smiling." He replied still smiling.

Then Mable got closer to and examined Dipper, where she found the bandage he was wearing gone.

"Hey, your bandage and cut is missing, what happened?" she asked getting more curious.

"Well before I came up here I went to the bathroom, pulled it off and found that it was completely healed I guess Candy gave it some perfect first aid." Dipper lied, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Okay," Mable replied wondering if she should believe if she should believe him or not, "hey where Steven."

"What are talking about right behind…me." Dipper replied as he turned around to find Steven wasn't there, "I think he still downstairs let go check."

Mable nodded in agreement.

Then the twins go running downstairs as fast as they could and did a thorough search of the Mystery Shack until they made it to the kitchen, where they found their Grunkle Stan sitting at the table reading the Newspaper.

"Grunkle Stan!" They yelled simultaneously that caused him to jump from his seat a little bit.

He closed the paper and turned his attention toward the twins as he asked, "What is it kids?"

"Have you seen Steven because we search all over the shack and we couldn't find him anywhere?" Dipper asked, worried.

"Sorry kids, I haven't seen him, but now I think about I did hear two people talking on the porch then they left." He replied.

"Dipper, one of those people had to be Steven, I know it." Mable said.

"I know Mable, now we must head out to save him. Let go." He replied.

As they got outside Dipper said, "Mable it would be a good idea if we go separate ways so it can increase our chances of finding them.

"I agree." She replied.

With that Dipper and Mable ran off to enter the woods two different ways.

 _ **(Back with Steven and Jimmy…)**_

They continued to walk throw the woods as Jimmy decided to start a conversation.

"As you see Steven this whole town is full of Mystery, but no one in town knows about the unknown." He said.

"Thanks for telling me that jimmy, but my feet are beginning to get tired we've been walking for about an hour can we find somewhere to sit." Steven replied.

Jimmy look up to see a fallen tree laying on the ground, and said, "how about we take a seat on that."

"Oh that will do fine." Steven replied, seeing the tree on the ground.

Next, the two boys took a seat on the fallen tree.

"So about you partner, you song a duet with, Mable pines, what do you think about her." Jimmy asked out of nowhere which caught Steven off guard.

"That came out of nowhere, what do you mean?" Steven asked.

"What I mean is do you like her as a friend or more." He replied turning to Steven and look at him with a serious look with his glasses off his face.

"I don't know she is nice, sweet, caring, and fun to hang out with, but I kind of have the same feeling for another girl back home so I find of confuse." Steven replied grabbing his head as it began to hurt.

Next, jimmy reach into his jacket pocket and pulled out a water bottle with a 'X' mark on it.

"Here Steven, you must be thrust from thinking too much." He said handing over the water bottle over to Steven.

"Aw thanks man this is exactly what I needed." He said, taking the water bottle from jimmy without noticing the symbol on the side.

As Steven finished the soda something begin to happen to him like his vision began to get blare, he could get control his body parts.

"Um…I can't…feel…anything….what going on?" Steven asked as hi voice began to slow down.

"It will all be answer soon my friend." Jimmy said as he watch Steven fall flat on his back as he blackout.

Jimmy hop off the log seeing Steven was completely unconscious and took off his clothing revealing himself to be none other than, Lil Gideon in his usual outfit, and pulling out a walkie talkie.

"Bill, the target has been acquired and ready for extraction." He said into the walkie talkie.

Then the whole area turned gray as Bill cipher appeared out of nowhere and saying, "I'm surprised Gideon you actually pull it off and captured Steven Universe, now it time for phase two lets go."

With that Bill snapped his fingers and a portal open in front of them so Gideon grab Steven's left arm and Bill grab the right and they drag him through the portal. After the portal closed there was a rustle in bushes and a head pop out revealing it to be Dipper with a scared look on his face.

"Oh no this is really bad Steven is in the hands of Bill and Gideon, I've got to tell the others." He said really nervous.

Then he took off in a hurry on the path he came back to the Mystery Shack.

End of Chapter seven...

Well that chapter seven for you and I hope you all enjoyed it now I got to get chapter eight ready. Until next time my name is Jaroberts251 signing off..


	8. Chapter 8

**A visit to The Mystery Shack**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter eight**

 _ **Hey everybody this is your boy, Jaroberts251 and I'm bring you the newest chapter this one will be the start of the end. In this chapter Bill and Gideon took Steven to mysterious place and the Pines family must figure out a way to save him. Now on with the chapter hope you'll enjoy.**_

 _ **(At the Mystery Shack…)**_

Mable was pacing back and forth as she waited for Dipper to arrive, since she hadn't had any luck on her search to find Steven, now she waiting to see if Dipper had better luck with his.

"I wonder, what keeping him." Mable said to herself as she continued to paces.

"What keeping who, Mable?" A voice asked coming from behind her

She stops in place as turned around to Dipper and her's Grunkle Ford walking out the front door of the Mystery Shack.

"Oh hey Grunkle Ford, I'm just waiting for Dipper, you see we're looking for our friend, Steven, he left the shack without telling us so we think something terrible happen to him." She replied.

"Hey, you guys!" another voice shouted getting closer to them.

They turned to see Dipper, who was running to them really fast. They ran to toward him so they could meet him halfway. Next they arrive to meet up with him at the wooden pole in the front yard.

"Dipper. Did you find anything?" Mable asked as they stop to greet each other.

"Yeah I…I…I found… Steven being capture being capture by…Bill cipher…and…Lil…Gideon." He replied between breath.

"Oh no if Steven is with Bill and Gideon, he is in very serious danger we need to him." Mable said as she imagines the worst they could do to him.

"That true, but what confuse me is what will be want with him, if he only a human?" Ford asked confused.

After that comment Dipper looked away from Ford and Mable while worryingly scratching his right arm.

"Dipper is there something not telling us caused if you really want to help Steven, you've got to tell us about it." Ford said.

"Yeah Dipper, tell us." Mable adding, just wanting him to tell Steven's secret (if you'll read chapter six you should know she already knows Steven's secret).

"Okay I'll tell but it is only to save Steven. Here I go." Dipper said, then taking a deep breath getting ready to explain.

 _ **(While Dipper explains. Let go to Steven…)**_

Steven started to wake up as he saw a bright yellow spotlight hovering over him.

"Ow! My head." He said placing a hand on his head, then noticing a chain on his wrist that was attached to the walls and look around, "Where am I?"

He looks around to see he was no longer in the woods, but in a cage that was in room surrounded in darkness.

"Good to see you're finally awake Steven." A mysterious voice said.

"Who is there show yourself." Steven demanded look everywhere to find the find the voice.

Then without response the figures came out the darkness revealing their self to be none other than Lil Gideon.

"Jimmy, what going on and why am I chained inside these cage?" Steven asked very confused.

"Let me explain. First off my name isn't, 'Jimmy', it's Lil Gideon. Second you've fallen right into our trap. And third it obvious those chains are there to prevent you from escaping." Gideon answered.

"Okay 'Lil Gideon', you've said, 'I've fallen right our trap', then who is your partner because I know you couldn't have done this all by yourself." Steven replied.

"I'm right here kid." Bill cipher said, then appearing out of the darkness.

"Oh no it's you the dream demon, Bill cipher, I met you in my dream, what is your deal with me?" Steven said asked starting to get worried.

"Well kid let me tell you something about yourself that you don't even know about yourself. You see your crystal gem power is so powerful that it can cut a hole through dimensions when it used properly. So I'm going to take control of your body and use it to break the barrier between this dimension and my dimension, 'The Nightmare Realm'." He explains.

"Hold on Bill, I get what your problem with me," Steven said then turning to Gideon, "but Gideon, I've never met you until you dress up and pretended to wanting me into friends to lure me into this trap, so what gives?"

"It because you stole the love of my life from me!" He yelled angrily.

"Mable must be the love of your life that would explain why you were asking me those question about how I felt about her," Steven said, then realizing something, "oh you're that Gideon."

"What do you mean?" Gideon asked confused.

"Dipper told me all about Mable's summer crushes, so you're the little kid, who tried to destroy Dipper because you said, 'he turned her against you'." Steven said, then started chuckling at Gideon."

"ENOUGH!" Gideon yelled pressing a button on his wristwatch that made the chains spark a static shock filling Steven's body with pain, "I'm sick of all this mean less talk time for two to begin."

Then the whole room lit up revealing a giant circle with some ancient writing carved into it.

"Oh no." Steven whispered to himself.

 _ **(Back with the Pines family…)**_

Dipper, Mable, and ford were sitting in the kitchen as Dipper had just finish explaining Steven's secret to Mable and ford.

"You're telling me that your friend, Steven, is a hybrid of a human and an alien from outer space?" Ford asked Dipper.

"Believe it or not but it the truth." Dipper replied, lying back in his seat.

"If everything you told me was true then your friend, Steven is seriously in danger." Ford said.

"But how is possible Steven can't even control his powers." Mable said out of nowhere making Dipper turn to her curious because he never told them that part.

After that was said ford stood out his seat, reach into his coat, and pulled out Journal 1 and began flipping through it as he said, "I've not only study Gravity falls but some place called, 'Beach city', and according to my research if a demon from the Nightmare realm can combine itself with a Crystal gem they'll have enough power to cut a hole through dimension, but since Bill has only at half strength he can only take possession of humans and since Steven is half human, we're all in serious danger if don't stop them in time."

"So what are we just sitting around her we need to rescue Steven asap." Mable said, jumping out of her chair.

"Don't be so irrational Mable, we don't even know where they've taking him." Dipper said, trying to calm her down.

"I think I just figure it out where they token him…" Ford said, as he finally reached the page he was looking for and froze in fear.

"Where is it Grunkle Ford?" dipper asked getting worried.

Grunkle ford heard Dipper's voice and started shaking his head snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh sorry about that what was I doing?" He asked.

"You were about to tell us where Bill and Lil Gideon took Steven." Mable said, reminding him.

"Oh yeah they took him…to the plains between this dimension and the Nightmare Realm." Ford said.

The twin gasp as they heard the News.

"Your gasp is correct because this place is seriously dangerous and it could be a life or death mission." Ford added.

"What should we do Grunkle ford?" Dipper asked, very nervous cause he never been there.

"First, I suggest that you two should be get prepare caused you don't know what we'll encounter meet me my laboratory when you're done." He replied.

With all said Ford, placed Journal 1 in his coat and walked out of the room leaving Dipper and Mable alone. After he was gone Dipper and Mable ran up their room to get some supplies. Mable grabbed her grappling hook out from under her pillow and dipper grabbed Journal 3 from and placed in his jacket. As they keep looking for anything they could use to help them dipper started tried to start a conversation.

"Oh…Mable." Dipper said, turning from what he was doing to look at her.

"Yes Dipper." She replied still look for stuff.

"Now that I told you all about Steven, I hope your opinion about him didn't change." Dipper said nervously scratching the back of his head.

Mable stop what looking for what she was doing and turn to face Dipper, a smile form on her face as she replied, "you don't have to worried Dipper because Steven told me everything and he even told that you knew."

"But why he told I don't see why he had to tell you" He asked.

"Let just me and Steven have our own little secret that involves his powers." Mable replied.

After they said that they headed down stairs to Ford's secret lab underneath the Mystery Shack, where they found him a gearing up a device that high-tech blaster.

"Hey, Grunkle ford what is that?" Dipper asked pointing to the weapon.

"Well Dipper this is my Demon Powers Disrupter. This device can shut down a demon powers so they won't be able to take use their power for a whole hour, but unfortunately it only got one shot we got to make it count." He replied, then handing the device over to dipper, "Dipper, I want you to be the one to take him down."

"But why me?" Dipper asked confuse.

"It because when I figure out Bill was using me, I thought I had to be the one to stop him this entire time, but after seeing how you are at handling tough situation. I've figure it should be you."

After that Dipper accepted the disrupter from ford.

"I'll do Ford, now let get going." Dipper said.

"Excess me have you forgotten I was here." Mable said getting both their attention.

"Sorry Mable, we've kind of got into the moment." Dipper said, "Okay ford lets go."

With that Ford reach into his coat and pulled out blaster (it wasn't as big as the D.P.D but it was useful) and pointed toward the wall, and blast it, once the shot the wall it flattens making a giant blue portal. All three them gathered their stuff and walk through it. With it closing behind them.

 _ **(Now with Gideon, Bill, and Steven…)**_

Steven was lying flat on his back tied up to a pedestal tall with the ancient circle overshadowing him.

"Let me go!" He yelled as he struggles to get free of the rope.

"Not a chance and you can try to get free all you want those ropes I had specially made to combat humans and gems powers so you'll have better chance fighting bear then escaping those ropes." Bill said, hovering over Steven.

Just then Gideon came up to the pedestal while reading a white book with a flaming red skull on the covered of it as he closed the book, he turned to Bill and Steven as he said, "Bill, I've finished the book and I know what to do."

"Very good Gideon, what do I have to do?" Bill questioned.

"Well according to the book you've got figure out a way to activate Steven's gem for the fusion process." Gideon said, walking over to them.

"How are you going to that?" Steven asked, with confident smile on face.

"You're forgetting something Steven, I can see all and I can show all, and that means I can reach deep into your mind and pull out any one of your most personal memory that can make it happen." Bill said, which cause Steven's smile to turn to a frown of fear.

Next, Bill floated over to Steven's head as he placed a hand on each side. Just as he was about to commence the operation suddenly something caught their attention and they look in the distance a blue portal began to open and out came three figure and they knew who they with a doubt.

"The Pine family." He said, with anger in his voice.

Dipper took a step forward toward the pedestal as he yelled, "Bill, Gideon, you've got our friend and we want him back!"

"Bill, what do we do now it won't take them long to get here." Gideon said getting worried.

"Don't worry Gideon because I've got a Plan B if this situation were to happen so it finally time to bring it out." Bill replied, then reaching behind his back and pulling out a pink bubble and inside it was a six sided gem.

"Bill, what is that?" Gideon asked.

"You'll see." He replied popping the bubble and throwing it to the ground in front of Dipper, Mable, and Ford.

As it hit the ground it started to glow bright pink and it started to take physical form. It turned in a tall female wearing a pink and yellow combat suit, pink combat boots, with her pink hair curled up in ball on the top, with the gem located in the center of her big pink eyes.

"Oh no not you again." Dipper said.

"What is that thing Dipper?" Mable asked, as she got a good look at the creature.

"Steven told me that thing is known as a rogue gem it a whole gem, but it gone bad for its own reason, I thought Steven took care of it for good but unfortunately Bill got his hands on it." He replied.

Then the rogue gem reached for it gem summoning a pink and yellow sword and took a hold of it. After it took sight of Dipper, she squinted her eyes remember what happen because of him (if want to know what happen to the rogue gem check out _**Chapter four**_ ) then launch towards him. He closed his eyes preparing for impact. As he opens his eyes he looks to see Ford blocking off the rogue gem with a sword of his own.

"Grunkle Ford, what are you doing?" Dipper asked, worried for her uncle.

"I'm protecting you and Mable, now while I hold this thing off you two go rescue Steven." He said as fight off the rogue gem.

"He right Dipper, we need to save Steven." Mable said, placing a hand on Dipper's shoulder.

With that Dipper and Mable ran pass Ford and the gem on their way to the way tower. At the tower Bill has begun the process as his and Steven's eyes began turning bright blue. Then Steven's gem glowed bright pink as surrounded both him and Bill in gulping the two of them begin to making the two figure become one.

As the twin made it halfway they stop as dipper said, "we won't make close enough to make a perfect shoot so we'll have to take our chances right here, Mable."

Mable nodded her head in agreement as she help Dipper take the D.P.D off his back and set it up. When they finished Dipper aim it directly at Bill and Steven.

"Okay hold on…fire!" He yelled, then pulling the trigger launching a huge red beam.

The beam flow through the air as it collided with the pink which was Steven and Bill causing an explosion destroying almost everything at the top tower.

 _ **Cliffhanger! This is the ending of Chapter eight. Did Bill's plan succeeded or did the Pines save Steven? Find out next time at 'A visit to the Mystery Shack' R &R. Jaroberts251 signing out peace.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A visit to the Mystery Shack**

 **251**

 **Chapter nine**

 _ **Hey everybody this your boy here and I'm here to bring you the newest chapter of 'A visit to the Mystery Shack', and in this chapter there are going to be some special guess and ability appearing, and if you want to know you've got to read and find out. On with the story…**_

 **(Now back to where we left off…)**

Dipper and Mable had reach the top of the tower, where they saw a large black smoke cloud covering the entire field. As they look through the smoke they spotted an injured Steven, who was lying flat on his stomach. When they saw him, the twin ran over to their friend to comfort him. As they made it to him, Mable roll him over to his back as she lift him up and had her hand to his back to keep him up.

"Steven are you alright?" She asked, very worried.

""Never better thanks you guys." He replied in a creep voice while his eyes remained closed.

"Ummm Steven…are you sure you're okay?" Dipper asked getting creep out by Steven's voice.

"What would make you think that…Pinetree." Steven replied, as he opened his eyes not revealing his usual black eyes, but yellow cat-like eyes instead.

"Oh no its Bill, Mable get away from him!" Dipper demanded her.

Next, a light blue aura surrounded Steven as he began floating into the air while letting out a demonic laugh.

"What wrong Pinetree, I thought we were friends so join me and we can rule together." **Evil Steven** said in a mixture of Bill and Steven's voice and hold his hand out to Dipper.

"Bill, we were never friends you used me to have a physical form just like you're doing to Steven and I can never forgive that." He answered.

 **Evil Steven** withdrawn his hand as he said, "Oh that too bad because when I take over this dimension I've could've used a guy like you to be my right hand man, but I guess you and your family will be the first to feel the true power of the demonic gem."

With that said, Evil Steven raised his right and in the tip of his palm formed a light blue sphere made of static electricity and he throw it at Mable.

"Look out!" Dipper yelled tackling her out the way just in time before electro sphere hit, "Mable are you alright?"

But she didn't respond to him.

"I know it hurt that Steven has taken over by bill it ruff for me to, but you've got to clear your head and help me if you want to save him." He added, but still no respond from her.

'It's no use she too far gone I just hope that Grunkle Ford get here soon.' He thought.

 _ **(With Ford…)**_

The rogue gem and he continued to clash blades.

The rogue gem throw multiple strikes, but Stanford either avoided or block the attacks. As the gem held its ground while Ford tried to push back with both their blades continued to clash as the gem became very surprised at how strong the old man was as he pushed away her sword giving him an opening to kick the gem in the stomach making her stagger back.

"You're a very impressive opponent, human." The gem said out of nowhere.

"Wait y-y-you can talk?" Ford asked confused.

"Of course I can speak I'm a gem, we speak multiple languages. My name, Spinel and what your name I might ask." The gem asked.

"Stanford pines, but you may call me, Ford." Ford replied.

"Well Ford pines, I'm sorry to say this but as much as I love to continue this battle I'm afraid I've got to put an end to all of this." Spinel said, put a tight grip on her sword.

After she said that Ford gave a small chuckle as he said, "Funny because I was thinking the exact same thing," also gripping his sword.

Then the two dashed at each other at full speed. When they reached made one strike that made it look like they didn't touch anything after that they stop just a few feet away from each other. After they stood for a few minutes suddenly, ford fell down to his knees as he felt a large cut on his vest from Spinel's sword.

Spinel turned around towards Ford as she said, "Ford even though you strike with so much power, you were only able to give me a slight cut on my cheek. I now think it time for me to finish you."

Ford rolled over to his back with his hand still on his wound now watching Spinel walking towards him. Spinel stop right in front of him as she raised her sword preparing to attack. As Ford's eyes widen (because he was too afraid to close them). When Spinel was about to strike, but something warped around her wrist. As she looked to see, she noticed it was a purple whip.

"What is this?" She asked then looking to where the whip lead to.

As she looked behind her in the distant she spotted a three figures. One was a tall red woman with a perfectly squared hair, the second figure was a tall female (not as tall as the first one) that dress like a fancy ballet dancer with a sword like spear in her hand, and the third one was short purple girl with long purple hair that covered over her right eye and in her hand was the whip that was wrapped around Spinel's wrist.

"You three identify yourselves at once." Spinel demand.

The three figures stood there for a moment silence before answering.

"Garnet." The tall red woman said.

"Yo, I'm Amethyst." The short purple one said.

"And I'm Pearl." The ballet dancer answered.

"Together we are, 'The Crystal gems'." They said together.

"Well, Crystal gems prepared to be annihilated." Spinel said, getting her wrist free from Amethyst's whip.

"No you prepare because we're taking you out first." Amethyst replied, getting excited.

"Yay Spinel haven't you notices that there're three of us and only one of you." Pearl added.

"Oh we'll just see about that." Spinel said.

Then suddenly spinel gem started to glow as three globs of energy form and each energy took form and turn into three clones of her.

"Okay now the numbers game is in your favor." Pearl said, losing her confidents.

"ATTACK!" Spinel commanded her clones.

With that the three clones drew their weapons as they began launching themselves at the gems.

"Split up." Garnet." Garnet order.

Pearl and Amethyst did what they were told and divide to take on their clones separately as Garnet formed her gauntlet to block one of the clones' attack.

 _ **(With Pearl…)**_

Pearl was clashing blades with one of the Clones and they each seemed perfectly match for one another because when one of them try to strike the other either blocked or counter.

"You're one of those special rogue gem, who can duplicate itself impressive." Pearl said before cutting the clone in half.

As she thought she had won the two halves of the clone formed another half making them two clones.

"Oh man I hate fighting clones." She said then pulling out another sword from her gem.

 _ **(Let's go to Amethyst…)**_

Amethyst was trying to hit a clone with her whip, but each time the clone avoided the attack.

"Oh will you just standstill so I can kick your butt." Amethyst said getting frustrated.

Just then the clone ran toward Amethyst while avoiding her attack in the process. As she made it to Amethyst, she drove her knee into her chest, which sent her sliding across the ground making a puff of smoke. Next a purple glow came from the dust.

"As long as we're playing fair." Amethyst said, jumping out of the dust looking like her wrestling identity, 'The purple puma'.

 _ **(Now let's go to Garnet…)**_

Garnet was trying to attack the clone quickly dodge causing Garnet to smash a hole in the ground.

"What wrong you afraid to face me that why you're running away so much." Garnet said, trying to get in the clone's head.

It appeared to have work as the clone discard her sword, but then summon a pair of gauntlet of her own. Then then two began to attack each other. Next, Garnet swung with her left, but the clone avoided it and it an opening which allowed the clone to hit garnet with the old fashion right and left combo. As the clone unleashed her strike on garnet, she grabbed her by the collar and throw her into the wall of the tower.

 _ **(Back with Ford…)**_

Ford with his hand still on his wound watched as the Crystal gems continued to battle the clones of Spinel, who was standing right in front of him. As he watched he could tell that the gems were getting exhausted from battling the unbeatable.

'Oh no I've got to think of something to do help.' He thought to himself.

He began looking around until he notice his sword laying a few inches away from him and also notices that Spinel was completely distracted with watching the destruction of the Crystal gems to notice it and that gave him an idea.

 _ **(Let's returned to the gems…)**_

It seems that all hope was lost as the Crystal gems had their back against the wall of the tower with all three clones coming at them from all side.

"G-g-g-garnet, what do we do now?" Pearl asked, getting scared.

"Yeah because everything we throw at them won't work cause they'll either counter it or use it against us." Amethyst added, who was back to her normal form.

Garnet was having a little freak out of her own as she replied, "I-I-I-I don't know what we're going to do next we've never been in this type of situation before so I don't know what to do."

Both Amethyst and Pearl got really afraid once they heard what their friend/leader had just told them.

"Well it time to die. Goodbye, Crystal g-." Spinel started then feeling a surge of pain go through her body.

Then she look down to see the tip of a sword beginning pushed through her chest so she turned her head to see Ford holding the other end of the sword beginning pushed.

She gave Ford a nasty look as all she said was, "c-c-curse you," before being in gulped in a pink light and converting back into her gem form as it fell to the ground.

When that happened the clones started to turned into globs of energy as they each returned to the gem that has fallen on the ground. As the gem noticed what happen they looked over to see Ford, who was again kneeling on his one knee with his hand on the wound and breathing hard. Soon as they could they rushed over to him.

"Ford, dude are you alright?" Amethyst asked, when they made it over to him.

"Don't worry Amethyst, I think. Luckily my vest took most of the damage so it nothing but a cut nothing serious or anything. Now forget about me and go help Dipper and Mable…" He replied as he was interrupted by someone saying, "Before what."

Then they all turned to see **Evil Steven** floating over them with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Steven!" Garnet, Amethyst, and pearl yelled in unison.

"No that not the Steven, you once known now he has been possessed by the dream demon know as Bill Cipher and now he goes by the name, ' **Evil Steven** '." Ford explained still feeling the pain of the cut still hurting him.

"Oh thanks for the wonderful introduction Stanford and I've got to say I'm very impressed that you've survived the gem attack and you even got help from the Crystal gems, now it's a party." **Evil Steven** said as he got excited.

"We're not much of a party kind of group." Pearl replied as she pointed her sword at him.

"Give us back Steven or else." Garnet said, getting into her battle stance.

"And we're not kidding either." Amethyst implied, reaching for her gem and summoning her whip.

"I'm afraid I can't do that because I've got a mission to do and this body exactly what I need to complete it." **Evil Steven** replied.

"Hey wait **Evil Steven** if you're here then where my niece and nephew is?" Ford asked concerned about Dipper and Mable.

"Who you mean this two." **Evil Steven** said then tugging on something making a pink bubble appeared with an unconscious Dipper and Mable on top of one another

Once ford saw them his eyes widen as he said, "Oh no."

"Don't worry they're not dead if that what you're thinking they're mainly sleeping so don't have a heart attack on me now because the fun has only just begun." **Evil Steven** said.

After hearing that Ford calm down knowing that Dipper and Mable were safe.

"Now that out of the way let's get this started shall we." **Evil Steven** said as he landed on the ground in front of the gems and Ford.

"Ford since you to injure to fight I suggest you stay back while the three of us take care of this demon." Pearl said.

Without arguing he nodded his head and stood back away from where they were. After he was gone each gem surrounded **Evil Steven** as they prepared to attack if they have to.

"Okay Evil Steven we'll give you one last chance to give us back Steven or face the wrath of the Crystal gems." Pearl said.

"Wow Pearl, you're a lot of talk aren't you alright if you want Steven back so bad then beat me into submission and you'll get him back." Evil Steven replied with his hand behind his head.

"Look Pearl, it appears he is not giving us any choice her so I can't believe I'm saying this, but Crystal gems attack… S-s-s-steven." Garnet hesitated, hoping never to say those words.

With that said each gem launch themselves at **Evil Steven** separately. First, Garnet came rushing at him and began throwing multiple attacks, but he dodge every attack and when he got an opening, he formed an electro sphere in his hand and hit garnet in the chest sending her into wall of the tower. Next, Amethyst tried to his at far range with her whip.

"I see you're trying to do a faraway attack smart." **Evil Steven** said, then suddenly grabbing the whip. "But not smart enough." He added as he sent a static electricity through the whip causing it to shock Amethyst in the process.

Then when **Evil Steven** was done with Amethyst, he turned his attention to pearl, who was trying to stay strong enough to fight him. As he made it over to her, Pearl built enough courage to be able to knocking him down with the bottom of her sword. When she prepare to attack him, he look at her with a face that look like normal Steven sad.

"Ow that hurt Pearl." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Steven, I'm sorry." Pear said, giving him a hug.

While they were hugging **Evil Steven** form an electro sphere and hit Pearl in the back with it that shook her to the point that she fainted.

"I can't believe it was that easy to defeat the Crystal gem, but that gem they fought before did take a lot out so that the reason they were so weak. I'll let them live this time, but next time they'll die." He said.

Next, Evil Steven turned to the Circle with ancient writing on it as he remember what his real mission was.

"It time to fulfil what I plan to do in first place." He said, then floating to the top of the tower.

When he made it to the top of the tower he made his way over to the circle and began hitting with it energy from Steven's gem as hard as he could.

 **(A few minutes…)**

Man this barrier harder than I thought even with Steven's power, but I think can manage with the few I got." **Evil Steven** said, turning to see six demon standing behind him.

One look like a giant loaf of bread with four gorillas arms as legs, the second one looked like a swamp monster with two 8 balls for eyes, the third was a mouth with arms and legs, the fourth was sharpened like diamond with one eye at the top of it head, the fifth one was a short blue creature with a head sharpened like a key hole, and the sixth a giant head with on arm.

"Well it nice to have the gang back together." Evil Steven said as he walked over to them, "now it time to spread the weird among the humans of the other world.

"Bill, wait up." A voice said.

 **Evil Steven** looked over to see Gideon rushing over to them.

"Gideon where have you been?" **Evil Steven** asked.

"I stood hidden because I knew you could have taken them all on especially with the new power you've obtained." He replied.

Next, **Evil Steven** snapped his figure and a portal and with that Gideon, the six demons, and himself walked through it. As soon as they were gone Stanford walked out of the spot over to where the gems as they began to wake up.

"Oh no **Evil Steven** manage to break a hole through dimension and released some of his friends among the real world." He said, freaking out.

"Don't worry ford we'll stop them no matter what, but right now you need to worry about your niece and nephew." Garnet said calming him down.

After he calm down and went to check out on Dipper and Mable, Garnet looked up into the sky as she said, "Don't worry Steven we'll save you no matter what I promise you that."

 **To be concluded…**

 _ **Well there is chapter nine of a visit to the Mystery Shack and I hope you all enjoyed it feel free to leave a comment if you like. That all for now Jaroberts251 signing out.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A visit to The Mystery Shack**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter Ten**

 _ **Hey everybody this your boy, Jaroberts251 and I'm here to bring you the final chapter of my story, 'A visit to The Mystery Shack', and I got to say I knew this day was coming and I was prepared for it and after I'm done with this story it depended on the comments will I make a sequel or not. So I hope you enjoy now on with the story.**_

 _ **(In Gravity falls…)**_

It was a nice and peaceful day in the middle of town as everybody was going about their day when suddenly a giant blue portal shaped like a triangle formed in the air catching everybody attentions as they turned to face it.

"What is that?" the citizens of Gravity fall asked themselves as they wonder what was going to come out the portal.

As they looked to see they hear a deep voice as they look and saw that **Evil Steven** came floating down from the portal as he says, "Okay listens up you one life span three dimensional five senses skin puppets for one trillion year I've been trapped in my own decayed dimension, waiting to find one to call my own and when a boy named Steven universe came into town I got my chance. My name Bill, but since I've tokened control over Steven, they call me, **Evil Steven,** but you'll can call me you lord and master for all eternity," then turning around and melting a statue of the town founder with his heat vision. "Now I want you to meet the interdimensional criminal and nightmare I call my friends," he added as he pointed to the portal and announcing their as they each came out (they came out in the order I describe them in chapter nine), "the being who name that name must never be said, 8 ball, teeth, Krypto, keyhole, and Gnaeus. This is our town now boys," he said then breaking out into evil laughter.

"Hey you're forgetting someone." Somebody said getting Evil Steven attention.

 **Evil Steven** looked over to see Lil Gideon standing by teeth.

"Oh yeah I'm pretty sure you'll already know Lil Gideon, my best ally on this side." Evil Steven said, floating over to the crowed of people in front of him.

"Now listen hear you, unholy boy as the mayor I suggest that you take your demon friends and ge-get on out of here." The Mayor said, getting nervous about **Evil Steven** and his gang.

"Wow I just got here and you all you have successfully got on my nerves already, but I know how we can fix that." **Evil Steven** replied, getting an idea.

With that **Evil Steven** shot a laser out of his eyes and blasted the mayor turning him into a wooden statue of himself. After seeing that the citizens started running away in fear.

"Time to redecorate I could really use a castle of some kind." **Evil Steven** said, then a pyramid shaped castle rise out of the ground. "And some bubbles of pure madness."

Next, different large color bubble came roaming the streets as they began sucking the citizen in making then do the craziest stuff you can imagine

"This part never stop time is dead and meaning has no meaning existent is upside down and I ran supreme. Welcome one and all to WEIRDMAGEDDON!"

 **(With the Gems & Ford…) **

All of them were finally back to their feet after taken on **Evil Steven's** attack.

"Man, I can't believe that Steven would attack us like that after all we've have done for him and he repays us like how could he." Amethyst groaned as she rubbed on her wound from ES's attack.

"Amethyst remember that wasn't Steven it was that dream demon, Bill Cipher, who took over Steven forcing him to attacking us." Pearl said, getting angry at amethyst for thinking that Steven would do this on his own freewill.

When she calms down pearl turned around to Garnet, who just stood there looking up in the sky staying quiet.

"Garnet are you alright you've been quiet ever since we all woke up." She said getting worried.

After hearing that Garnet turned to pearl as she said, "o-o-oh I'm fine. Just… thinking of how are we going to save Steven."

"Don't worry we'll get Steven back and defeat this dream demon no matter what it takes." Pearl replied.

"I know." Garnet said cheering up a little bit.

"Um…I hate to ruin the moment and all…" A voice said.

Hearing the voice caused Pearl and Garnet to turn around to see Ford, who was trying to pop the bubble that held Dipper and Mable prisoner as he finished, "but could you give me a hand with popping this bubble."

"Oh sorry about that with everything that was going on we completely forgot about these two." Garnet said, then walking over to Ford. "Now let's get these two out of there." She added.

With that Garnet placed her hands on the bubble as the two gems on both of her palms began to glow as it causes the bubble to dissolve leaving nothing, but Dipper and Mable, who were sleeping on the ground.

"Dipper! Mable!" Ford yelled trying to wake them up.

When hearing his voice Dipper began shifting in his sleep like he was trying to wake up.

"Umm…Grunkle Ford?" Dipper groaned as he began waking up.

"Yes dipper it is me. Do you remember anything." Ford asked, trying to make sure that dipper hadn't done any serious damage.

"Well to recall last thing I remember was-." He said then remembering everything that happen with Bill, Evil Steven, and everything that happen to him and his sister began to flow back to him.

"What? What is it that you remember?" Ford asked getting seriously worried.

"That Bill was successful at taking over Steven and tried to destroy us. So that means I've failed my mission I've not only fail you, Ford, I've failed Steven, Mable, Grunkle Stan, and everybody else." Dipper replied as he was about to break down into tears.

"No it's not entirely your fault, Dipper." A voice said.

Then him and Ford turned to see Mable, who was sitting up from where she was laying.

"What do mean it was all my fault that Bill got away." Dipper said, trying to take the blame.

"It not because after Bill successfully posed Steven, you did everything that you could try to protect us while I froze up because my summer crush/boyfriend turned evil." She replied, while holding her head down in disappointment.

"Either way who ever fault it truly was it doesn't matter right. The real problem is that we need to figure out a way to defeat Bill and save Steven along with the people of Gravity falls." Garnet said, getting the twins' attention.

"Ummm… excuse me but who are you three if I may ask?" Mable asked, turning around seeing all three gems women.

"Oh that right you guys were unconscious so you weren't there when we introduce ourselves." Pearl said.

"We are the Crystal gems. My name is, Garnet." Garnet said.

"Sup I'm Amethyst." Amethyst said.

"And my name is Pearl, it a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Pearl added gracefully bowing her head to greet them.

"Wait if all three of you are Crystal gems then that means you are Steven's mom three closest friends?" Dipper asked.

"Yes we are, but how would you know about that." Pearl replied, picking her head back up.

"Maybe he's been spying on us." Amethyst suggested walking up closer to Dipper to examined him.

"No that not it, it just Steven told me all about you guys and if you've got time I would like to have an interview with you all." Dipper asked getting nervous with Amethyst keep staring at him.

"Dipper this is no time for interviews right now we've got to think of a full proof plan to stop **Evil Steven**." Ford said.

As everybody began think of a plan until got an idea and started jumping up and down to get everybody attention.

"I know what we could do." She said.

"What would that be Mable?" Dipper asked, thinking that she going to say something silly.

"Alright since we know that Bill has taken over Steven's mind and body, but Steven spirits still dwells within him so if we can figure out a way to tap into it we can get our Steven back and defeat Bill which is, 'killing two birds with one stones'." She explained.

When hearing that Dipper was shocked as he said, "T-t-t-that is actually a pretty good idea Mable great job."

"Do you think it will work?" Ford asked, look at the gems.

"We're not sure. It works when Steven had extremely age changing growth sprout, but we never been in this situation before so I'm completely unsure about it." Pearl replied, thinking about the plan

"We have to try." Garnet said.

"G-g-g-garnet are you sure about this?" Pearl asked, surprised at Garnets actions.

"Yes I'm sure it's our only choice and when I look at her, I can see the fire in her spirt that I normally see in Steven when we have our backs against the wall." She replied, then walking over to Mable and kneeling down to place a hand on her shoulder, "Mable we're counting on you and your brother to make sure this plan come out a success. So are you ready for this?" she added.

Next, Mable pull out a sparkly pink bandana and wrapped it over her head as she replied, "I was born ready for this."

"Good now let's get going to Gravity falls." Garnet said, standing back up.

"But there is one with that how are we going to get back to Gravity falls because that rogue gem, Spinel, broke my portal gun the moment she cut me with her sword." Ford said as he reached into his jacket and pull out a badly damage blaster.

"Don't worry about that. There is a warp pad nearby that we can use that what we, gems use to travel across the world just follow us." Pearl said, then walking off leading the way.

After that Ford and the twins began following behind the gems.

 _ **(A few minutes later…)**_

They all arrived at a large crystal pad laying on top of a hill. With that they step onto it as it left Ford curious.

"Excuse me, gems, but in what ways you operate this contraption?" he asked, as he checking out the warp pad.

"Well Mr. Pines, but this warp pad can only be operated by a gem so it works like this." Pearl explained, then the gem on the top of her forehead started to glow.

As it started to glow the warp pad began reacting by surrounding then all in an ultraviolet light as they started to levitate. Next, they were teleported through the bright light.

 _ **(In Gravity falls, Oregon…)**_

Another warp pad started to light up. When the light began to faded all of them stood there.

"All of that was fun but it good to be back in good old Gravity-." Mable said, then look to see all the mayhem and destruction that was spreading through the place once known as Gravity falls.

"Oh no were too late." Dipper said scared.

"Evil Steven and his demon manage to spread their weirdness all throughout Gravity falls." Ford added.

"Look guys I'm sorry about the town, but to save it all we got to-do is find Evil Steven and take him down. Now where do think he is?" Amethyst asked as she began looking around.

"Well this is just a hunch but I'm guessing he in the pyramid shaped castle that floating in the sky." Pearl said, pointing to the castle in the sky.

"Oh…I-I-I didn't see that there." She said scratching the back of her head while blushing of embarrassment.

"Hold up guys." Ford said getting their attention.

"What is Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked.

"I got to check on something back at the Mystery Shack so I suggested you'll go on without me." He said.

"You don't have to go alone let me come with you." Dipper suggested.

"No Dipper, you important in this and I need to be alone for this one." Ford replied

"Are you sure about this Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked.

"Positive. Now give your Grunkle ford a goodbye hug."

With that Dipper and Mable ran over to Ford a big group hug as he said, "don't were I'll be alright and good luck with your friend." After they let each other go. they watched as Ford walked away into the forest as he began fading away in the distance. When Ford was gone Dipper turned around to Mable and the gems as he said, "okay let's go." They all took off running into the direction of the pyramid castle, but their realization they didn't know they were being watched by **Evil Steven** , himself.

"Look what we have here looks like our little friends have comeback to play some more didn't they and I see they let ford go on his own now I can have even more fun." He said, lying back in his throne.

"Bill shall we destroy the intruder at once?" Lil Gideon asked.

"Destroy the gems and the pine twins, but capture the twelve finger one and bring him to me, Aw." Evil Steven said then feeling some pain in his chest.

"Um… Bill are you alright?" Gideon asked

"I'm fine it just that universe's boy is trying take back control of his body, but I'm much stronger then him so don't worry about it. Now send the beast who name can never be said, key hole, and Krypto to destroy the gems and the twins and send 8ball and teeth to capture Stanford." He replied, still aching in pain.

"Will do at once Bill." Gideon said, then running out the room.

"And once I'm done with them I won't need you anymore Steven and I'm take you out myself." Evil Steven said to himself.

 _ **(Lets go to Ford…)**_

Ford continued to walk through the forest as he continued to his journey to get to the Mystery Shack.

"Man I need to hear up before it too late." He said to himself as he leans himself on a tree to take a little breather.

As he started to relaxed he then heard something come from a nearby brush causing him to hop away from the tree as he pulled out a magnet he had for safety.

"Who there show yourself at once." He commanded pointing his magnet gun at brushes.

When that was said out of the brushes came a frighten looking puppy.

After see what it was Ford put his gun on down as he said, "oh I'm sorry if I scary you, little guy now go run along."

Then the puppy looked at Ford as it eyes widen in in fear and it took off running away as fast as it could which cause ford to wonder.

"Well that puppy was in a rush, but I wonder what it-." He began as turned to getting hit over the head with a large stick causing him to hit the ground.

Before he blackout he looked to see two demon standing over him as they started to have a conversation.

"Well teeth I can't believe it was that easy to subdue him, but look what we caught a twelve finger skin puppet." One of the demons said.

"Bill is going to be pleased, do you think after he is done with him, you think he'll let us eat him, 8ball?" Teeth asked, hoping.

"I don't know what he plans to do with him maybe he going to eat this guy, himself so we'll see after the other destroy those other little runts." 8ball replied putting Ford over his shoulder as they started to walk off.

'Oh no Dipper, Mable, and the gems. They all in complete damage I just hope they can handle themselves.' Ford thought to himself before blacking out.

 _ **(With The twins and gems…)**_

They all continued to walked through the destruction of what used to be known as Gravity falls.

"I can believe that Bill could have done all of this in only a day." Amethyst said looking around surprised at all destruction.

"You would be surprised at what else Bill could do in just one day." Dipper said to himself.

"Alright everybody keeps your guard up because you don't know what they'll have in store for us like an ambush." Garnet suggested.

Like on que three demon appeared out of nowhere. The first was a diamond shaped creature with one eyes on top of his head with two small arms and legs, next the second one was a small blue creature with his forehead shaped like a keyhole, and the third one look like a giant loaf of bread with four gorilla's arms for arms and legs.

"Um…gems, what are going to do now?" Dipper asked getting scared as Mable and him started hiding behind Garnet.

"Here the plan, the three of us will hold these three off as long as we can while you two go and comfort **Evil Steven**." Garnet said, then summoning her gauntlets.

Dipper got scared as he tries to protested, "we can't just leave you guys behind."

"Forget about us go save Steven." Pearl replied summoning her sword.

"Yeah go on ahead we got these three." Amethyst added while summoning her whip.

"Dipper, we got to go now." Mable said placing a hand on Dipper's shoulder.

Without trying to argue Dipper just nodded his head in agreement to what Mable said.

Just before the two took off Dipper looked to the gems one last time before saying, "good luck we'll come back for you."

After that Dipper and Mable took off running into a nearby ally to go around the battle. Garnet just smiled as she then turned to the three demon standing in front of them.

"It the Crystal gems, bill told us all about you guys and how your leader gave up on you to give birth to that chubby mistake. Before we start let's introduce ourselves my name, keyhole, the big on is called the demon who name must never be said, but you can all him, Sanjeev, and the diamond you see there is called, Krypton." Keyhole said, getting cocky. "Now that over with let start the fun now." He added.

With that the six of them launched at each other attacking one another.

 _ **(While that battle goes on let's us go back to the twins…)**_

Mable and dipper had finally made it inside **Evil Steven's** castle as they began looking for the throne room to find where **Evil Steven** was until they came across a large pair of doors in the castle.

"I think this door is it, but let me take a quick peek in it first just to be safe." Dipper said, then open the door a little so he can see through it without being notice by any one inside.

As he began to scan around the room he notices that **Evil Steven** was lying back in his throne as two demon walked up to him.

"Excuse me Bill, but we brought the twelve fingered skin puppet that you asked for." One demon said placing the unconscious ford on the ground.

"Excellent work 8ball and teeth, now that you done a great job you can go and do anything you two want to do for the rest of the day." **Evil Steven** said.

"Thank you, master." The two said, then began walking towards the door.

"Dipper, what do you see?" Mable asked.

As soon as she asked Dipper took his eyes out the door and grabbed her and quickly took her around the corner as she shushed her.

"Be quiet Mable two demons are about to come out." Dipper whisper to hear as he glances a little beyond the corner to see the two demon known as, 8ball & teeth coming out the room to his luck see them turning a different direction from where Mable and him were hiding at. "Okay they're gone let's confront Evil Steven." He added.

With that Dipper and Mable ran from behind the corner and went into the room to find **Evil Steven** at his throne and saw an unconscious Grunkle Ford hanging on the wall with magic chain on both of his arms.

"Oh look who finally here the pine twins." **Evil Steven** said, as he looked up to see the twins, who had a look of discuss on their face.

"Bill, you…you…you MONSTER!" Dipper yelled with his voice full of anger. "First, you took my best friend, next you take over my town, and now you've trying to take my family. I've had it." He added as he began to take off his vest and his hat.

"What are you suggesting pine tree?" **Evil Steven** asked as he watched dipper remove his stuff.

"I'm suggesting that you and I have an old fashion throw down no weapon, no magic, no nothing unless you're afraid to fight me." He replied as he got into battle stance

"So you're willingly so take me on in hand to hand combat I got respect that. So alright pine tree I accept your challenge." Evil Steven said as he floated off his throne and landed in front of the twins.

"Okay Mable go some where and hide while I take care of this." Dipper said to Mable

"But Dipper are you sure you want to do this do?" Mable asked worried.

"Hey I became a man remember so don't worry about me." He replied, giving her a smiled then turning back to face **Evil Steven**.

With that Mable ran off to a hiding spot so she can watch her battle in the distance.

"Shall we began?" **Evil Steven** asked getting into battle stance.

"Yea we may." Dipper replied.

With that both boys took off running toward each other as they began their fight. Dipper throw a right hook, but **ES** block it and twisted his arm causing Dipper to spin around leaving him open for **ES** to punch him in the stomach causing Dipper to fall on flat on his back. As Dipper looked up see Evil Steven placing a foot on his chest.

"Oh don't tell me you're done already, we just got started." **Evil Steven** said looking down at Dipper, who was trying to get his off him.

Then Dipper out of nowhere scooped up a pile of dirt in his hand and throw it in **Evil Steven's** eyes causing him to stumble back while trying to rub the dirt out of his eyes. Which dipper took the opportunity and began to hit Evil Steven with a right and left combat making him fall back.

"Got anything to say Bill before you done?" Dipper asked as he stood over **Evil Steven** ready to finish him off with a final attack.

"Um…yeah this." **Evil Steven** said, then blasting a laser out of his eye which Dipper dodge just in time as he started to backs up.

"But I thought you agreed to battle me without using any of your powers." Dipper said as he kept backing away from **Evil Steven** , who was trying to walk closer to him.

"Don't be silly Dipper I only agree to battle you I never agreed to not use my powers." Evil Steven said as he continued to tried to get closed to Dipper.

Next, Dipper found himself walking backwards into a wall as Evil Steven was a few feet away from him ready to attack.

"Say goodbye Dip-." He said, as he felt that sudden pain in his chest happening again. "Ow it again you little brat, Steven I swear I'm going to get you back for this." He added, as he held onto his chest aching in pain.

'Wait Steven, Mable was right all we have to do is tap into Steven's spirit and we'll have a chance at getting him back.' Dipper thought to himself.

"Come on Steven, you can't let that demon control like that we all know your way to strong to let that happen to you so fight." Dipper said out loud trying to get to Steven's spirit.

"Sorry kid but that won't wo-." **Evil Steven** said, then feeling even more pain from Steven attack on the inside.

"Fight him, Steven. Fight him!" Dipper yelled trying to cheer on Steven.

Next, Evil Steven got back on his feet as he said, "Nice try, but my control over to Steven is way too strong for him to break," then he opened his left palm to summoning an electro sphere.

"Oh no it didn't work." Dipper said, preparing to take the attack.

As **Evil Steven** was about to send the attack when suddenly his right hand grabbed his left forcing the electro sphere smashing into his causing himself to go flying across the room and crashing into the wall on the other side of the room.

"Wait what just happen?" Dipper asked then ran over to where Evil Steven had landed.

Once he made he saw a pink glow in gulped Evil Steven as the figure began to dissolved into two figure as the pink light began to dim down their lay both Steven and Bill, now two separate people again which Dipper sighed in relief.

Next Steven started to sit up as he said, "Dipper."

"Hey relaxed you just got free of Bill control so you need take a little rest." Dipper said, walking over to comfort Steven.

"All the thing I did to you, the gems, and all the people of this town, I'm sorry for it." He said.

"Don't worry you had no control of your action. Now let's get it you out of here before Bill gets up." Dipper said, then placing Steven's right arm over his shoulder as they began to try and walk away.

When they walked over to where Mable was hiding, she was excited to see them.

"Steven, I'm so glade that you and dipper had made it back alright." She said, as she tried to give him a hug.

"Awww!" Steven yelled in pain as he placed a hand on his chest.

"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you?" She asked worried.

"It okay Mable it just you hit some of my painful wound, but don't they get better in time." He replied as took a step back from her.

"Now that we've got Steven now let's get Grunkle Ford and get out of here." Dipper said interrupting their little moment.

With that Dipper, Mable, and Steven went over Ford as they tried to get him out of those magical chains with all their might unknowing to see that Bill Cipher was awake and now arise.

"You three!" He said in a deep dark voice. "All of you have ruined my plans for the final time." He added then shooting a laser out of his one eye.

"Watch out everybody." Steven said, moving in front of everybody while forming a bubble around them to protect them from Bill's attack.

"Thanks Steven, but this bubble won't last forever and we got to think of a way to take him down." Dipper said as he took a seat inside of the bubble as he began thinking.

After a few minutes of thinking a lightbulb appeared over Steven as he started to say, "I got an idea."

"What is it Steven?" Mable asked.

"It our little secret remember." He replied, which cause her to blush a bright red since she knew what he was talking about.

"What are you two talking?" Dipper asked, not having any clue of what they're talking about.

Then a mischief smile appeared on Mable's face as she hugged onto Steven's arm as she replied, "you'll see it soon." "You ready Steven?" She said.

"Yes I'm ready just be gentle because I'm still sore." He replied.

"Don't worry I will." Mable said, then colliding her lips with Steven causing him to blush red.

With that Dipper watched as a pink glow began to cover Steven and Mable as the both of them began to turn into one being figure. As the light went away there stood a tall woman (if you want to a better description of the woman go check out chapter six).

"Steven. Mable. How long have you all been able to do th-?" Dipper asked, before being interrupted by the woman saying, "We'll tell you later."

Next, the woman dissolved the bubble as she turned around towards Bill Cipher.

"Oh it you the fusion. Don't your stronger than me cause you I'll crush you just like I was going to crush you when you were two people." He said facing the Fusion.

"Then why don't you try if you're so bad then." The women replied, with a mischief smile on her face.

With that a Bill blasted a laser out of his eye at the woman, but she summoned Steven's shield and deflected it making it go through the celling of the castle. Next, Bill began thinking for a second until he decided to duplicated himself into five clones of himself as they all surrounded the women. As the women tried to decide which one was the real and which were the fakes, the clones took the chance as they all fired lasers out of their eyes, but thinking quick the woman reached into her pocket and pulled out Mable's grappling hook up, then shooting it to an upper level pipe and lifting herself just in time making all the laser go and hit all the duplicates and the real, Bill Cipher.

"Alright I wouldn't have to do this but afraid you've left me no choice, but to do it." Bill Cipher said, getting frustrated.

Next his eyes started to glow blue as they looked up into the sky to see a giant meteorite coming down.

"I didn't know he could do that." The woman said, getting nervous. "Um… I didn't prepare for something like this to happen so I think this might actually be the end right here." She added. ( if you'll wonder she talking to her inner voice I got the idea when Steven and Connie fused.)

As she thought all hope was lost until suddenly a giant purple arrow came out of nowhere and collided with the meteor in mid-air causing it to explode. The woman looked around to find out where did the arrow come from until they found out a giant woman with four arms, long white hair wrapped into a ponytail, and with two gems located on her, one gem was on the top of her forehead and the other was located on her's chest.

"Opal." The woman said getting excited.

(Who is that Steven?) Mable asked as the inter voice

"You know how we fused. This woman is the fusion of both pearl and amethyst." The woman said out loud.

"Glad to see you are okay Steven." Opal said, walking over the woman.

"Yeah I'm too, but I couldn't have done it without the help of you guys and my friends." The woman said, smiling.

Opal gave the woman a smirk as a blue light surrounded her as she began shrinking and turning into two figure. When see that the woman joined in as a pink light surrounded her and she began transforming back in her two separate forms.

Next, Steven ran up to pearl giving her a hug as he said, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused."

"It not your fault Steven, your body beginning control by someone else so you weren't responsible for anything you did to anybody." Pearl said, rubbing him on his back.

"Hey, where is Garnet?" Steven asked letting go of pearl.

With that said Garnet appeared out of nowhere carrying a giant bubble that contained all six demons that Bill summoned to help take over.

"I'm right here Steven." She said, then teleporting the bubble off.

Then Steven ran up to give her a hug as he said, "so glad that you're safe, but what was that bubble you just sent off."

"Oh it was nothing." She lied.

Unknowingly with all distracted Bill thought it would be perfect time to escape and so he vanished as soon as he could without anybody noticing.

"Since we're done right now we might as well apprehend the interdimensional being that took control over you, Steven." Pearl said, getting everybody attention.

"Interdimensional demon oh you mean; Bill Cipher he is right over the-." He replied before turning around a seeing Bill was no longer in the spot he was before. "Wait where Bill?" He asked.

"Look Steven I found a note addressed to you." Dipper said, walking over to Steven and handing him a piece of paper.

As he took the paper from Dipper he began to read it as it says.

Dear Steven,

You and your friends may have defeated me this time, but I can insure you it won't be the last time you ever see me because Gideon and I will be thinking of a new way to take over world and you'll be the first to be destroyed.

Sincerely,

Bill Cipher

After finishing read that Steven turned to towards his friends, who were waiting to find out what was on the letter.

"Well you guys I can tell you one thing for sure that this won't be the last time we cross with Bill Cipher, but for right now let just relaxes and clean up all the destruction he caused." He said balling up to the piece of paper and throwing it away.

 **(Two days later…)**

It been two days since weirdmageddon took place after it was all over Dipper and Mable wiped everybody in town mind about everything that happen that day and blame it on an earthquake that caused the destruction of town which they all believe it.

Now Steven along with the Crystal gems, who decided to stay for the rest of Steven visit just to make sure nothing bad happened to Steven again, we're standing on the warp pad about ready to go home when Dipper and Mable arrive to warp pad.

"Hey, what you guys doing here?" Steven asked, stepping off the warp pad.

"Come Steven would you really believe that we would just let you leave without giving you a proper goodbye." Dipper replied, and reached into his coat pocket. "We also got you something for being a really good friend."

"What is it?" He asked.

Then Dipper handed him a hat that look like the was wearing, but on the inside had the initial; S.U written in it.

"Wow it awesome I love it." Steven said, placing the hat on top of his head and then giving Dipper a hug.

"We're going to miss you buddy." Dipper said, hugging him back.

Next, Steven let go of Dipper and reached into his bag a pulled out a hexagon shaped device and handed it to Dipper as he said, "if you every want to talk to me just tap on this and we can talk to each other face to face."

"Thanks man." Dipper said placing the device in his vest.

Then Steven turned his attention Mable, who was waiting on him to notice her.

"Actually we got you separate gift and I actually got you two gift." She said, then handing him a picture of Dipper, her, and him standing at the junkyard, "it so you'll never forget about us."

"How could I ever give you'll you two are my friends and I never forget a friend." He said accepting the picture.

While looking down at the picture Mable gave Steven a kiss on the cheek and whisper in his ear, "that your second gift."

Steven stumble back onto the warp pad as he held to the cheek he was kissed was.

"Oh Steven." Amethyst said, playfully.

"Steven aren't you going tell us all about you new girlfr-." Pearl said then was interrupted by Garnet.

"Don't mess with his funky flow." She said.

Then the warp pad started to glow then the four was teleported off.

 **THE END**

This was the end of A visit to Gravity falls and like to shout out all the people who came along with the development of this story and I'm think I might make sequel, but if you want a sequel leave a review and see what I can do. As of write I'm Jaroberts251, Signing out. Goodbye.


End file.
